Go For It
by BG-13
Summary: Tahno and Korra...what else is there to know? Might throw in jealous Mako for the fun of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Why?" The Waterbender looked up from her bowl of noodles, mouth full and juice dribbling down her chin. She raised a questioning brow as she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm.

"Why what?" The former Pro-Bender across from her simply sighed.

"Why are you here?" Korra shrugged.

"You looked lonely." Tahno tried to give her a smirk and failed miserably.

"I thought you couldn't stand me." Again Korra shrugged. "Why aren't you hanging out with your ragtag team of miscreants? Surely you can't be so deprived of company that you choose to grace my presence, Avatar."

"I chose to be here, Pretty Boy. Don't make me regret the decision," she replied, slurping up another bite of her food.

"Why would you waste your time sitting with someone you hate?"

"I never said I hated you."

Tahno snorted at this. "Let's not lie to each other, Sweetheart," he said bitterly. "You and I both know you can't stand me." Korra sighed and sat her chopsticks down on the table. Why did he have to make this so difficult?

"Like I told you before Tahno, I'm aware we weren't the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I agree with what Amon did to you." Tahno stiffened at the mention of the man who'd taken everything from him. His lively hood, his gift…his very essence.

He'd lost everything that night. He'd lost his so called friends, his fans, the heard of women who would usually hang off of him, his respect…everything. And he wanted to know why. Why had this happened to him? And why did the Avatar, of all people, give a damn about what had happened? If she truly did, he reasoned, Amon would no longer be running rampant in the city. He'd be behind bars, or even better, dead. Tahno felt a sick pleasure at the thought.

Korra watched the man in front of her. He seemed so lost in his own thoughts, a million miles away. He looked worse from the last time she'd seen him. His hair was even more lifeless (if that was even possible). The bones in his face were more prominent. Had he been eating? And the circles under his eyes were deeper and darker. He looked like a wreck.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on capturing the man who did this to me instead of sitting here pitying me?" There was an edge to his voice that snapped her out of her own reverie.

"I'm doing the best I can," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly at the accusation. He scoffed.

"Then I have nothing to fear, do I?" He was being sarcastic. "Then why isn't he in custody right now? Why is it that you haven't been able to locate him if you're doing your damn best?" His voice rose, making several of the other late night customers look their way. Korra rose from her seat.

"At least I'm trying! What are you doing other than wallowing in your own self pity?" Their eyes met as they glared at each other, both daring the other to back down. "Look," she said, lowering her voice. "I am truly sorry that I couldn't stop Amon from taking your Bending. I wish more than anything that I could've been there," she continued sincerely. "But doing this to yourself isn't going to bring it back."

"I don't need your pity."

"Good. Because I'm not giving you any. I just want to help."

Tahno searched the Avatar's face for any traces of false intentions. He looked deep into those sapphire blue eyes, searching for anything that would betray her words, but all he saw was honesty and a little bit of guilt.

He scoffed again. "I'm not going to be your charity case either."

"You're impossible," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"And you, Sweetheart, are wasting both of our time." With a sigh, Korra stood and left some money on the table.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked, causing her to turn and look at him. She met his curious gaze with her own.

She thought back to her encounter with the man that had changed both their lives. He had struck fear into the Waterbender's very core, and had taken away the Bending of the man in front of her. She shuttered inwardly.

Keeping her gaze locked with his she answered, "You look like you could use a friend." He simply stared back at the girl. "I'll be on Air Temple Island if you decide you wanna talk," she offered before walking out the door of the restaurant.

Tahno sat there for a while longer, thinking the Avatar's offer over in his head. He tapped his fingers against the table. Maybe, he thought. Just maybe he would take her up on her proposition.

_***** Hey! Quick note! I do not own the image being used as the cover for this story...so yeah. I do not claim it. _

_Hope you will enjoy this story...I know I've loved writing it. Just thought I'd put this out there. The more reviews the quicker the update...just saying. _

_I'm out. Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't we wait a few more days before we start training for next season?" Bolin asked his brother as he dodged another fire punch. Mako sighed.

"Bolin may be right, Sweetie," Asami interjected. "Some relaxation wouldn't hurt you. Especially with everything that's happened recently…"

Mako looked from his brother to his girlfriend. "Fine. But we will practice before the season starts, deal?" Bolin pumped his fist in the air.

"Heck yeah!" Asami chuckled at the two boys as she stood and walked over to stand beside Mako.

"Take it easy," she soothed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mako smiled. The heiress's gaze flickered past his shoulder and he turned to see what had caught her attention.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the person who was walking towards them.

"Um, Tahno, what are you…I mean, what brings you here?" Bolin asked awkwardly. The ex-Bender looked around before answering; his clothes seemed to swallow him as he trudged toward the trio.

"I came to see the Avatar." Mako raised a suspicious brow.

"Why?" Tahno tried to straighten his posture at the edge in the Firebender's tone.

"I'm not sure why it concerns you," he replied. The Firebender glared at him until Bolin stepped between the two.

"Why don't we hear him out, Bro?" The Earthbender supplied. Tahno looked from one brother to the other before returning his gaze to Mako.

"If you must know, Fire Rat, the little Avatar invited me here," he said. A smug smirk ghosted across his face at the shocked expression that flickered across the Ferrets and heiress's faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Mako asked. Tahno raised a brow at him.

"Why would a kid about that?" he asked, some satisfaction creeping into his voice.

"Tahno!" All turned to see the Avatar walking toward them, a towel hanging around her neck. "So you decided to take me up on my offer after all?" she asked, arms crossed and a smug smirk on her face. Tahno rolled his eyes.

"I figured since I had nothing better to do," he replied, his tone indifferent. He didn't miss the look the Firebender sent both him and the Avatar.

"Korra, can I talk to you for a minute?" Korra looked over at the older brother, brow furrowed.

"Uh, sure," she replied as the Firebender drug her away from the group. Tahno shook his head at the Firebender before turning to the heiress and Earthbender.

"I heard about your father," he started. The heiress stiffened. "And I wish to offer my condolences." Asami watched as he bowed his head to her, his voice sounding sincere. "It's not easy, losing something so important."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

*** "What do you think you're doing? Inviting him here? Have you lost your mind?" Mako hissed. Korra crossed her arms.

"I don't know if you noticed this Mako, but he isn't exactly the same jerk we fought in the arena," she countered, keeping her tone even. "All I'm offering him is someone to talk to."

"Doesn't he have teammates or fangirls for that?" he asked.

"All his_ friends_ dumped him. Mako, he's lost something vital. And I'm not just going to ignore him."

"Just last week you told me you hated his guts. Now you want to help him?"

"Don't all rivals claim to hate each other?" Korra shot back. "And in case you haven't noticed, Pro-Bending is over!" The Avatar felt her fists heating up but she refused to let her temper get the best of her. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as she pushed past her teammate, bumping his shoulder while she was at it. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did she have to be so infuriating?

"Sorry about that Tahno," she said as she approached the group once more. "So you wanna go do something in the city? We can just hang out or something." She shrugged her shoulders. Tahno stared down at the girl before him before shrugging as well.

"Sounds fine," he said indifferently, but he smirked when he saw the Firebender's expression. "This place was getting a little too crowded for my tastes anyway," he commented, turning his attention back on the Water Tribe girl.

Korra couldn't have agreed more.

*** The duo found themselves at the park, where they simply talked about everything and nothing. Tahno found himself asking her questions about life in the South Pole, to which she admitted that her childhood hadn't exactly been normal. He'd figured as much. Being the Avatar, you were bound to be raised a little differently.

Still he hadn't exactly expected her to be imprisoned. She asked him about where he'd grown up. He'd answered the swamp.

"Really?" she asked. "You always struck me as a Northern Tribe guy," she admitted. Tahno managed a chuckle.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. You just always had this aura of…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Arrogance. Something I sense on Tarrlok all the time." Korra practically spat the name out. "But this does explain why you're so pale," she concluded, thinking aloud.

Tahno smirked and shook his head. "No, actually I was born and raised in the swamp for about thirteen years."

"How'd you wind up in Republic City?" Tahno frowned. Korra immediately changed the subject. She asked him about life in the swamp. He replied that it was a simple place. But it was a lot like the city, in that it was either eat or be eaten. Korra laughed loudly at the comparison. Tahno found himself chuckling along with her.

He had to admit, this was helping somewhat. Just talking to the Avatar seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders. He found himself not worrying about Amon and the fact that he was still free. He found himself not thinking about how he'd lost his Bending.

For now, all he cared about was this moment of just talking.

_***** What has happened to me? Why have I turned so soft? WHY? _

_I blame maila08…_

_Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I'll probably update this soon. Adios for now!_

_BG out! Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

It became a routine for the two. Most times Tahno would show up at Air Temple Island and Korra and him would talk. Tahno actually found himself doing most of the talking as the days went on, and Korra would listen, asking a few questions here and there to let him know she was still paying attention. He couldn't believe it, but he found himself actually enjoying her company. He dare say they had become…friends. The word was foreign to him.

In Republic City, the only friends he was used to were the people that wanted something from him. Fans mostly. They saw the Bender and wanted more. Once the Bender was gone, so were they.

Sure, the perks were plenty. The money, the title…the women. Again, only fangirls looking for more. Tahno supposed he'd grown accustomed to not giving a damn. He had more than enough money to satisfy his every want or need. He used to think that made up for him acting like such a… Well, whatever he was.

Now though, he could see he'd been more blind than a Wolf-Bat, as ironic as that was.

"Hey, you still there?" Tahno blinked as a tan hand waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" The Avatar chuckled.

"You just kind of zoned out on me," she replied, a smirk on her face. "What's on your mind?" Tahno shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just…enjoying the view," he said, gesturing to Yue Bay. Korra nodded, excepting the answer.

"Yeah, this place does have a decent view, I suppose." Tahno rolled his eyes and shifted so that his weight rested on his arms. He studied the girl beside him. Something was off. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She laughed, but it didn't have the same ring to it.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her. Korra looked over at him and furrowed her brow, confused.

"No. Why do you ask?" He tilted his head to the side as he studied her, a curious gleam in his pale eyes. He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"You seem…distracted."

"Me? You're the one drifting off into La La Land," she countered, smirking.

He raised a brow. "So you're really not going to tell me?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell." Tahno shook his head.

"You know this talking thing works both ways, right?" he asked, slightly teasing. Korra laughed.

"I'm aware." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head, using them as a cushion against the cobblestone courtyard. Tahno sighed, deciding it was probably best to drop the subject.

"So, has the Fire Rat been drilling you two for next season?" he asked, changing the subject. For this, Korra was grateful.

"You mean Mako?"She never could get him to call her teammate by his name. The ex-Bender sighed and nodded. "No. Bolin and Asami talked him into waiting a bit before he goes all training crazy on us."

"I suppose that makes sense." He grinned over at her. "You Ferrets could use the practice though." Korra sent a playful glare at him, knowing by now that he didn't mean it.

"Look who's talking. If you guys hadn't been cheating, we would have won, no sweat." He scoffed.

"Cheat? Me?" He placed his hand against his chest in mock hurt. "I'm offended that you would accuse me of such a thing!" He bowed his head dramatically and sighed. "You wound me." And for the first time that day, he got a real laugh out of Korra. _Much better_, he thought.

*** The ex-Pro-Bender walked down to the pier after saying goodbye to the Avatar. He was heading home for the night. He hadn't expected Mako to be leaning against one of the poles. Tahno raised a brow as the Firebender walked toward him, hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"If you want alone time with me this badly, Fire Rat, you really should just ask." Mako's frown deepened as he stood in front of the swamp dweller.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" he asked, his ember eyes dancing with fire.

"Are we playing a game?" Tahno asked indifferently. "I hadn't noticed."

"Why is Korra wasting her time with a low-life like you?" Tahno pursed his lips in distaste.

"I don't know really. Why don't we hear your reasons and we'll see if any of them sound right?" Mako shook his head, a smirk twitching at his lips.

"She thinks you've changed. But we both know that you're still the same self-centered, arrogant, cocky-"

"Are you done?" Tahno interrupted, his distaste growing into a downright hatred for the Firebender before him. "You know, for someone who has a gorgeous girlfriend, you certainly are a jealous guy." The older of the brother's sputtered.

"What exactly am I jealous of? You?" Tahno simply smirked, checking the Ferret's shoulder as he walked past him and onto the ferry.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the day when Tahno decided to visit the Avatar's home the next day. The sun was hovering over the horizon line, making Yue Bay gleam orange and gold. He didn't find her in the courtyard like he usually did. And it took a moment before he spotted her by the eastern shore of the island.

She was just standing there, her back to him as she faced the sea. Tahno couldn't recall ever seeing her so still. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the water at her feet rose. He watched as she shifted her weight, fluidly, seamlessly, through the stances. The sunlight making the liquid glitter as it moved through the air.

Something twisted in the ex-Bender's stomach as he watched her Bend the ribbon of water; his element. But it wasnt an envy that he felt. No…strangely, he was in awe of her ability. This confused him. He should've felt some sort of anger at the fact that his Bending had been ripped from him and yet the Avatar still had all her awesome power at her disposal. But…he didn't.

Tahno wasn't really sure how long he stood there, watching as she moved with the water. Twisting and turning the water, wrapping it around her arm without letting it touch her before unwinding it and with one last flick of her wrist, sent it back into its original source.

She opened her eyes as she heard clapping fill the air. She turned to see Tahno. "Bravo, Avatar," he applauded.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

Tahno approached her, a small, impressed smirk on his taunt face. "Long enough for me to be very impressed," he drawled. "I've never seen a Waterbender move with such grace. Besides myself, of course," he added with a sly smirk.

Korra punched his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise but not enough to do any serious damage. Tahno rubbed the offended appendage, sending a glare at the brunette.

"Yeah, you're real graceful, aren't you Pretty Boy?" She smiled smugly.

"Oh, and you are?" he retorted, smiling down at her. She gave a dismissive wave.

"So why the late visit?" she asked.

"Why the late Waterbending?" he shot back. Korra sighed as she sat down on the sandy shore. That distracted look was back on her features. Tahno frowned.

"Listen, you've helped me. If something's bothering you, let me return the favor. What's wrong?" Korra looked over at him. He looked sincere. She sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Try me." He sat down next to her, waiting for her to start talking.

"I miss home," she finally said after a moment of silence. "I miss my parents and Master Katara. And when I Waterbend…Well, it helps me. Calms me down, I guess."

"If you miss your home so much, why don't you go and visit? Surely Tenzin wouldn't mind." Frankly, given her track record, he was surprised she hadn't already.

She shook her head. "It's a two day trip plus I'd want to stay a few days and I… Things are falling apart here. And I still have a promise to keep." Tahno furrowed his brow. A promise? What was she-? Then it hit him. Oh. That promise.

"Besides Republic City's at war. I can't leave." She sounded trapped, even to her own ears. The swamp dweller hesitantly, unsurely placed a hand on her shoulder, not really sure what to say to her.

"Perhaps, you could just forget about Republic City, and do what's best for you. Be selfish, just this once." Korra laughed, but it sounded hollow and sad. He thought it couldn't have sounded more odd coming from her.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Pretty Boy?" She nudged his shoulder playfully, no bite in her words.

They sat there a little while longer, no one really saying anything. Eventually, Tahno had to start heading back into the city. After all, Republic City was more dangerous at night.

But before he left the island he decided to see about an important matter.

**** "So did _he_ show up last night?" Mako asked the Waterbender as she pivoted around, practicing her Airbending movements. Korra kept her eyes closed as she moved.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason really." Korra frowned. "I'm just still confused about why you're spending all you time with that…" He trailed off.

"That what?" she asked, finally turning and looking at the Firebender. "What exactly is he, Mako?" The older of the brothers knew by the tone of her voice that he was in dangerous territory. He shook his head.

"I just think you should be careful around him. I don't trust him." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to keep discussing this? Mako, I'm just helping him. And truthfully he's not bad company to have around," she admitted with a shrug.

"Korra, I'm just saying-"

"You wanna know what I think?" she interrupted. "I think that if you really feel the need to tell someone what they should and shouldn't do, you should go talk to your girlfriend." The Firebender looked like he'd been slapped.

"Korra, I'm just trying to look out for you," he defended.

"And who says I need you to look out for me?" she growled.

"You know what I mean." Korra glared at him, and he glared back. "Just forget it. But don't come crying to me when something happens." Korra watched him go, practically spewing fire. Once again, Mako had succeeded in pissing her off.

*** Later that day, Tahno found the Waterbender down by the shore again, but this time she didn't look at ease. She looked furious. Tahno cautiously approached the girl.

"Hey, Avatar," he greeted. She turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Something up?" She didn't answer as she clenched and unclenched her fists. He studied her carefully, _very_ aware that she could slug him if she chose to. He suddenly grinned down at her.

"Hit me." Korra's expression momentarily changed to one of confusion. "Or at least try to hit me," he corrected. She scowled at him.

"So you wanna go toe to toe with me, Pretty Boy?"

_Now, doesn't this seem familiar?_ He thought. "Go for it."

"Why?"

"Because you need to vent. And I could use a spar to strengthen my new Nonbending abilities." He shed his jacket and threw it over onto the rocks, sinking down into a defensive stance. Korra studied him before sinking into her own. "Not that this match will last long," he added. "I bet you twenty Yuans you won't hit me once."

Korra was first to move. She ran toward him before jumping and trying to send a spin kick to his side. He grabbed her foot in mid air and tossed her back. "Oh, come on, Avatar. You're going to have to do better than that." Korra ground her teeth together. Before launching herself at him again. He dodged her punches with ease, moving quickly. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back before pushing her away again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "Is that all you got?" He ducked as she sent a kick his way, then jumped as she tried to sweep his feet out from under him.

The match went on like this for awhile, and Korra was slowly tiring herself out. Finally, Tahno made his move. He feigned right, causing Korra to block, but went low at the last second knocked her feet out from under her in one graceful move. Then he pinned her down.

Tahno smirked down at her. "I believe that's twenty Yuans that you owe me," he said.

Korra glared up at him. "Yeah, yeah," she panted. Tahno chuckled. As soon as he loosened his grip, she pushed him and flipped their position, effectively pinning him down.

"You were saying?" Tahno made an unintelligible noise. She laughed and got off of him, offering him a hand up. He took it, and with her help stood back up.

"Show off," he muttered. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Korra nodded. "Much. Thanks. I needed that."

"Hey, I'm just returning the favor." She smiled at him, one of her actual smiles.

_*** I really don't know what to say about this. I could have done so much better…*sigh* Either way though, we get to see that Tahno does know some moves that don't involve Bending. Come on, in this world they need to know how to work without Bending or else you're screwed. _

_R&R_

_BG out Peace! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you so smiley today?" Tahno smirked at the question.

"What do you mean?" Korra rolled her eyes at this.

"You've had this weird grin on your face all day. It's starting to creep me out."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just be having a really good day?" Korra studied the man beside her before shaking her head.

"Nope. That's not it. There's something you're not telling me." Tahno tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"I can assure you that I have no clue what you're talking about." Korra raised a suspicious brow but said nothing as they made their way through the streets of Republic City. They didn't really have a destination in mind but Korra was getting hungry, as her stomach growled for the third time. Tahno shook his head.

"Tell your stomach that we're almost to Narook's," the ex-Bender said with a teasing grin. Korra grumbled at him but didn't retort. Once at the restaurant they took the seat next to the window, the same one Korra and Bolin had sat at during their 'date'.

The waitress came around, gave them their menus and took their drink orders. They both ordered water. "So seriously, what's with you today?" Korra persisted.

Tahno heaved a dramatic sigh, leaning his head against his hand. "I still don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about, Avatar," he sighed. Though the gleam in his eye told a different story.

The Waterbender crossed her arms over her chest and pouted while leaning back against her seat. If Tahno was being honest with himself, the sight was sort of adorable...in a childish way. "Just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar."

"Have we really resorted to name-calling?" Korra threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine. Don't tell me," she huffed, the pout still present. That's when the waitress came back with their drinks. Korra ordered the noodles while Tahno went for the grilled gator. With that, the waitress left once again.

Korra noticed that Tahno was starting to look himself again. His clothes didn't swallow him anymore and they actually looked clean, his hair wasn't lifeless but it didn't have as much volume as it used to, which she thought was fine. And his skin didn't seem to stretch itself taunt across his face anymore. He was slowly recovering from the incident that had happened almost… Had it really already been a month? Yes. Yes it had.

"Grilled gator?" she asked.

"I must be feeling a little homesick. But this place does have some prime gator. Plus, I haven't had any in a while," he replied with a shrug, taking a sip of his drink.

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"Almost seven years." Seven years. Tahno silently wondered where all the time had gone. He'd convinced himself he didn't miss the swamp. Convinced himself that he was above wallowing in the muck and hunting for his dinner. The old Tahno had often scoffed at the idea of ever going back. He'd even denied that part of his past when asked where he was from.

But after Amon had taken his Bending and his _friends_ had scattered, he didn't see the point in lying about it. No one would care where he was from now that he was no longer the _beloved and hated Pro-Bending champ._ Now that he was worthless.

Korra had officially been the first he'd told about his heritage.

Their food finally came and Korra quickly dug into her noodles, slurping and displaying once again her lack of table manners. Tahno simply chuckled at her and took a bite of his gator. _Not bad, _he thought. Tasted almost as good as the kind his mother had made for him. Almost.

"Wanna bite?" he asked, pushing his plate closer to the girl. Korra swallowed her noodles and looked at the grilled pieces of meat.

"What's it taste like?"

"Try it and find out." Korra sighed and popped a piece into her mouth. Tahno watched as she chewed and swallowed, a contemplative look on her face. "So?" Korra didn't respond, she simply took another piece off his plate. Tahno chuckled. "I take it you liked it." Korra nodded vigorously as she chewed the meat.

"It tastes sort of like…fish…but not," she replied, still chewing. Tahno rolled his eyes at this.

"You should try some actual swamp gator. It's rather good." The Avatar smiled then a thought occurred to her.

"If you miss home so much, why don't you go back. The swamp can't be too far from here right?" Tahno shrugged.

"It's about a day's journey east of here. I just haven't found the time."

"Well, you have plenty of time now." Tahno pursed his lips thoughtfully

"I'll make you a deal, Avatar. When you find time to visit your family, I'll find time to visit mine." Korra sighed, knowing it would be a long while before either of those things happened.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, by the way?" she asked, taking a gulp of her water and changing the subject while she was at it.

"I wouldn't exactly call what I did fighting," he replied. "It was more like just dodging and pushing away. I'm not quite sure how I'd fair against an actual Bender in a match."

"Yeah but, I mean, you managed to pin me. That's got to count for something." Tahno smirked at the memory. "Which you still owe me twenty Yuans, if I recall correctly." Tahno scoffed at her smug look.

"The match was already over when you pinned me," he said. "We've been over this."

"Whatever helps nurse you ego, Pretty Boy." But the smug smile didn't leave her face.

"My ego doesn't need any nursing. It's yours that concerns me." She stuck her tongue out at this.

"So do you think you can teach me some moves then?" she asked.

"So I take it that you're finally going to take me up on those private lessons?" he asked with a suggestive smirk. Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about those moves you pulled on the island. Don't go getting any ideas," she clarified.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetheart," he drawled.

*** "So I'll meet you in the park around noon?" he asked once they'd reached the docks. Korra nodded.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder with a wave as she walked down the dock to the ferry.

"It's a date," he replied with a dismissive wave over his shoulder as he turned to leave. He smirked to himself when he heard the girl's heavy footsteps falter slightly before regaining their normal pace.

*** Korra fell backwards onto the ground as Tahno deflected another one of her attacks. "Need to try a different approach, Sweetheart." Korra grumbled some incoherent words at the ex-Bender. Tahno walked over to her and helped her up. "Show me your stance again." Korra sunk into her ready stance like she was told. Tahno shook his head as he circled around her like a buzzard-wasp.

Korra felt his hand on her shoulder. "You've got to loosen up. Relax your posture. You need to be ready to move at a seconds notice," he said, his breath tickling her ear. He released his grip on her and circled around to where she could see him. "It's all about reading your opponents, getting inside their heads. You have to read the signs to know what their next moves are and use that against them, like so."

Korra dodged the kick he sent her way, before sidestepping the round of punches. However, she didn't notice the roundhouse kick that connected with her back. He caught her hand before she could fall forward and chuckled. "Here's another hint. It's a lot like Airbending." This struck Korra's interest as she straightened back up. "Dodging, evading. Even using your opponents own energy against them. I figured you'd know this, Avatar."

"Where'd you learn Airbending based moves?" Tahno smirked.

"Watching you practice has its advantages. One of them being that I can study another fighting technique that really doesn't include much Bending at all. Just add a few martial arts moves to it and voila."

"And the other advantages?" Tahno's grin widened.

"Again?" he replied, relaxing his posture. Korra nodded.

Tahno sent a flurry of attacks her way. Kicking and punching, which she dodged. She back flipped away before coming back with a roundhouse kick of her own. Tahno ducked and tried to land a blow to her stomach but she sidestepped out of the way then ducked the kick he sent towards her head. Korra pivoted on her feet and grabbed his punch he threw her way. She smirked. But then the little snake swept her feet out from under her. She immediately got back on her feet.

"Rule one: Don't let your guard down." The Nonbender smiled smugly before another round of attacks were traded. They each dodged and weaved, all while trying to land a blow on the other. A small crowd actually started to gather around as the two sparred; some even took bets on who they thought would win. Korra was the popular vote.

Eventually though, it was Tahno who pinned Korra. Again. They both were breathing hard, their faces drenched in sweat making their hair stick to their foreheads. "Not bad, Avatar," panted Tahno. "You're improving." He stood up and offered her a hand, regaining his relaxed composure instantly.

"Thanks." There was a slight grumble from the crowd as people handed over their money.

*** Korra and Tahno made their way back onto Air Temple Island sometime later, Tahno smirking the entire time. Korra groaned.

"You're doing it again," she complained.

"Doing what?"

"Doing that weird creepy smiley thing!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said as they entered the main house.

"What is up with you lately?" she asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Nothing," he said. Korra opened the kitchen door, sending a glare at him.

"I swear if you don't tell me-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw who was in the room. Tenzin and Pema, of course. Along with the rest of her circle of friends and family. But the one person she didn't expect to see was-

"Master Katara!" The old Waterbender smiled as Korra practically crushed her in a hug.

"Easy Korra. I am an old woman after all," she laughed. Tahno leaned his shoulder against a nearby wall, watching the exchange between the two Waterbenders.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked, a smile threatening to rip her face in half.

"Well Tenzin sent me a letter saying that you were missing us. He also told me about the things that have been happening here in Republic City. So I figured I'd drop by and see how you were doing for myself," she replied. Korra looked over at her Airbending teacher.

He nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't my idea. Your friend there," he started, gesturing to Tahno. "He's the one who brought it to my attention." Korra looked back over at the taller boy, who was still leaning against the wall, a slight smirk on his face as he shrugged.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Korra raised a brow.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing!" Before the ex-Pro-Bender could retort Korra had enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you!" Tahno stiffened and looked surprised for a slight second before returning the embrace, albeit a bit unsurely. He certainly hadn't expected this big of a reaction from the Waterbender.

"You're welcome," he replied, his usual smirk returning to his face.

_***** Personally I think it could have been better but I'm in too good of a mood to care. I liked it. Keeping Tahno in character is hard. Especially when all we have to work with for his new self is a minute worth of conversation...but that's where we get to bend the rules. Hehe. _

_You guys know what to do._

_BG out! Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was the patrol with _'Team Avatar'_?" Tahno smirked at the stupid name that the Earthbender had come up with. Why not just name themselves the Korra Krew while they were at it? Seriously, did the boy have no imagination?

"Quiet. Boring. No one to stop tonight," the girl replied shortly with a yawn. "And what do you have against the name? I kind of like it." She was lying down in the grass, head lying on her arms, eyes closed. She was really tired.

"Of course you do, _Avatar,_" Tahno said with a roll of his eyes as he sat against the wall of the house. Korra mumbled something along the lines of, 'yeah, yeah' causing Tahno to smirk. "If I really bore you that much, I can leave right now so you can rest." Korra opened her eyes, revealing those deep oceanic pools.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, lazily pushing herself up into the sitting position. "But why did you have to visit this late at night? It's almost two in the morning. And we just got back from patrol," she whined jokingly. At the question Tahno looked down at his hands that lay in his lap.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling," Korra replied with a slight smirk, rubbing her eyes. Tahno's somber expression didn't change. Korra immediately knew something was wrong. "What's up?" Tahno sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing really. I just…" He trailed off. "I just couldn't sleep." The bags under his eyes were back, Korra noticed.

"You been having a lot of these nights?" she asked, coming to her own conclusions about why he was having trouble. Tahno nodded slowly.

"What was it like for you when you faced Amon?" he asked, looking up to meet her gaze. Korra remembered that night. She doubted she could ever forget the night that monster of a man had struck fear into her very being. He had promised to save her for last and was allowing her to see his devastating power. A power he could unleash on her if he had even the slightest inclination to do so.

But no, he'd used it on Tahno instead.

She visibly shivered. "Terrifying." Tahno watched as a storm of emotions swirled around in her cerulean irises. "He had me at his mercy," she began. "I had stupidly challenged him and I didn't even stand a chance when he ambushed me with a dozen or so of his followers. He had me…and he could've taken my Bending away from me…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over as she relived that night.

"Why didn't he?" the ex-Bender asked. There was no bitterness in his voice, but curiosity. "Why did he spare you?"

"He said he has a plan. And he's saving me for last." Her voice was soaked in the fear she felt as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. It amazed him that the fiery Bender he had come to see as a confidant and friend was actually _scared _of something. It didn't seem right to him. Tahno sat there for a moment, feeling he should do something to comfort the girl. But this wasn't exactly his area of expertise.

So, hesitantly and slowly, he maneuvered himself so that he sat next to the girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" It really wasn't a question. The way she looked at him with empathy, it made his stomach churn. "I still have them occasionally. The same one actually." Tahno kept his eyes locked on hers as she told him this.

Korra was the first to look away from his pale gaze as she leaned against his shoulder tiredly. She yawned again and closed her eyes. "You know, one way to help is to admit you're scared. I learned that lesson the hard way," she muttered. Tahno raised a brow at the sleepy Avatar.

"I never said I was scared, Sweetheart," he whispered, but the nickname lacked its usual specialty. Korra opened her eyes slightly to look at him again before closing them and exhaling deeply.

"You didn't have to." He furrowed his brow at this. She felt his stare and gave a lethargic smile. "Believe it or not, Pretty Boy, I think I'm actually starting to get you." It was a simple statement, which Tahno didn't know how to reply to. He simply sat there with her and it wasn't long before Korra fell asleep against the Nonbender.

*** After helping Tenzin get the unconscious Avatar back into her bed, Tahno started his walk home. The lanterns cast weird shadows against the deserted streets of Republic City, shrouding the alleys and cloaking the nooks and crannies from the Nonbender's view. Besides the lanterns, the full moon illuminated the streets with its illustrious glow. Tahno felt an old ache as he remembered the feeling the moon once gave him.

What had once filled him with an unnatural strength now did nothing but cause a hollow feeling in his soul. It was just the moon. And he was just a man. It really didn't bother him as much as it had the first week of his disgrace. But still, he couldn't shake this feeling of emptiness that the full moon seemed to bring. The moon had once been a constant to him. But not any more.

His thoughts suddenly went to the Avatar. She seemed to be the new constant in his life, and he found it odd that such a thing was possible. She was honest with him. Sometimes a little too honest, but he respected that. And as she'd been proving to him a lot lately, she was a lot more complex than she seemed. Yes, she was freakishly strong and was an exceptional Bender…but she was scared. He understood why, of course. Anyone in their right mind would be scared of that madman. But to actually see her, the over-confident, ill-tempered, fiery, headstrong girl like that…it was absolutely mind-blowing.

As he lay in bed that night, he thought about what she'd said to him.

_"Believe it or not, Pretty Boy, I think I'm starting to get you." _

He smirked to himself. He was starting to understand her too. If only a little.

_**** I've lost my mind. That's the only way to explain this…I don't even know what to call it. _

_ Anyway, next chapter won't be posted till after Episode eight airs! I so excite!_

_ Do whatcha got to do!_

_ BG out! Peace. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Rough day?" Korra jumped at the question, not having heard the swamp dweller approaching. She turned her head and managed a small smile.

"Something like that," she answered, turning back to look out across Yue Bay.

"Mind telling me about it?" he asked, coming to a stop beside her. He supposed she was probably upset about the fact Katara had left the day before, claiming she needed to get back to the South Pole. She sighed.

"Tarrlok's just being his usual Jerkbender self. It's nothing new." Tahno raised a brow.

"But something he said clearly upset you." She looked up at him and then back out at the bay, avoiding his pale gaze. She didn't reply and Tahno followed her line of sight to Avatar Aang's Memorial. Ah.

"Do you think I'm a failure?" she asked almost inaudibly. Tahno looked down at the girl; not believing those words had actually come out of her mouth. Since when did she ever doubt her abilities?

"Is that what that what he told you?" he asked instead. Korra still wouldn't meet his gaze as she pulled her legs to her chest and sat her chin on her knees. That was all the answer he really needed. He'd never seen her look so…insecure.

"What makes you think he's right?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"What gives me any reason to believe otherwise? I can't Airbend. I can't stop Amon…I just…I'm not sure if I'm really worthy of being the Avatar." Tahno tilted his head to look at her, not really believing that she could sound so defeated and accepting of this reality that Tarrlok had trapped her in. Where was the fiery girl he'd befriended? Where was the girl that would easily match wits with him? The girl that wouldn't let him get away with anything? This was not his Korra.

"Who gives a damn what he thinks?" Korra looked over at her companion curiously. "The way I see it, he's just a manipulative asshole that can't stand the fact that you're the one person who won't do what he asks." He met her curious stare with his own stern gaze. "And if you're willing to believe him, you aren't the person I thought you were, Korra."

The Waterbender didn't know how to reply to this or what shocked her more. The fact that Tahno seemed so serious about the matter or the fact that he'd actually called her by her name. She was almost beginning to think he didn't know it.

"Since when did you start making sense, Tahno?" she asked teasingly, purposly using his name as well. She smiled and Tahno could feel the air around them lighten considerably.

"Korra! You out here!" Through the bushes came the rest of 'Team Avatar'. "Oh, hey Tahno! How's it going?" the Earthbender asked with an unsure smile. No one was specifically crazy about the friendship between the two. But at least Asami and Bolin had sort of accepted it. Mako…well, he still was buying it.

Tahno nodded at the younger brother. "It's 'going' well," he replied, slight smirk on his now relaxed face. "And yourselves?" He only asked because he was trying to be civil.

"Pretty good."

Asami nodded in agreement.

Mako simply crossed his arms and gave a curt nod. "It's time to get going, Korra," he stated, looking over at the Avatar. The girl looked from Tahno to him and sighed.

"I'm coming," she replied, standing. Tahno followed suit. "I guess I'll see you later then," she said to her taller friend. Tahno's gaze went from the trio back to the Water Tribe girl and he smirked. Something was different about that smirk but Korra couldn't pin it.

"I guess you will."

**** Tahno waited a couple of days before returning to the island. Things had been getting worse with Tarrlok's new curfew for Nonbenders being enforced. The ex-Bender couldn't help but feel angry with the councilman. Where did he get the audacity to treat people this way? And why was the council letting him get away with it? Didn't they have brains of their own?

Word had traveled quickly about the Avatar's friends being taken into custody and Tahno wondered what they possibly could've done to accomplish that. Tahno also feared that Korra wouldn't be taking it well. She was probably blaming herself for getting them involved. He would've been to see her sooner but, as everyone knew, things really were getting out of hand.

Around noon on the third day, he found himself sitting on the dock, waiting for the ferry to take him across the Bay. He twirled the flower between his fingers carefully. It was a rose, dark pink in color. He thought it might cheer the Avatar up, possibly get her mind off of things, even if it was only for a moment. And…it was his way of saying thank you and that he was grateful for all she'd done for him.

She gave him a friend when he had none. She got him out of his gloom and cheered him up considerably. She was the one who had listened to all his troubles and in return he'd listened to hers. But it didn't feel like he was really showing her how thankful he was. So he decided to show her in his own way, with a rose, of course.

Soon the ferry came and took him across the Bay to Air Temple Island. Rose carefully tucked away in his jacket pocket, which had more than enough room inside. He didn't find her in the courtyard. And she wasn't on the shore. This puzzled him. Where could she be? Was she in the city?

He ran into Tenzin on his way to the Airbending practice spot. "Master Tenzin," he called, approaching the master with his hands in his pockets. The old monk turned to see the boy andTahno didn't like the look on his face. It was a mixture of worry and dread. "What's happened? Where's Korra?" The ex-Bender didn't like the feeling that was bubbling up in his gut. The man shook his head and sighed.

"We…don't know."

***** _And that's how I felt at the end of episode eight! HOLY CRAP! Am I the only one in complete shock after this! I mean, Tarrlok is a freakin BLOODBENDER! Holy….I don't even know what to…GAH! __Also...I think I should explain the meaning of the dark pink rose. If I'm right it means, 'appreciation, thank you, grace and admiration...I could be wrong but...yeah._

_WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE HER?_

_BG out! Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Make it quick," one of the guards ordered as they opened the door. The three prisoners inside the cell immediately stood, thinking Tenzin and Korra had finally come to bail them out. However, in stepped Tahno looking indifferent to his surroundings and the trio slumped. He nodded at the guard and the door closed shut behind him.

"Did you jailbirds miss me?" he asked, but his tone was dead. Mako leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here? Why did the guards even let you in?"

"Money, my dear Fire Rat, can change the way people see a lot of things. As for why I'm here, I thought I should let you know that the Avatar's gone missing." The trio stiffened at the news.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Bolin asked. Tahno shifted his weight over to his left leg, focusing his attention on the cell rather than its occupants.

"Exactly what I said; she's gone." Asami noticed the way his voice took on an odd tone, as if it was a battle just for him to say the words. He was trying to keep himself calm, she realized. Mako walked over to the bars of the cell and glared at Tahno.

"Why do I have the feeling you were involved in this?" Tahno turned his attention to the Firebender, something dangerous flashing in his eyes. "You did something, didn't you?" Mako continued, still glaring at the man in front of him and Tahno stared back.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"So then what happened?" Bolin asked, trying to get back to the subject at hand. Tahno looked over at the Earthbender, his face hardened.

"Well, Tarrlok's story is that the Avatar came to see him last night and they were attacked by Equalists. He came to and she was gone."

"But you don't buy it," Asami guessed. Tahno's lips were set in a thin line as he shook his head.

"I personally wouldn't be surprised," Bolin admitted. "But that leaves the question of where is she?" Tahno's posture visibly slumped at this and he suddenly looked exhausted.

"I don't know."

*** Tahno left the police station and headed back over to City Hall. The press had left some time ago and so had most of the Metalbender cops; off to look for the Avatar under Tarrlok's orders. Tahno ground his teeth together. What had that corrupt politician done?

Tahno looked around and spotted Tarrlok still conversing with Saikhan. In Tahno's opinion, the new chief was a spineless coward; just another pawn in Tarrlok's hands. Without even realizing it, the boy had made his way toward the two officials. Tarrlok frowned down at him upon noticing his arrival.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends if you're willing to tell me what you did to the Avatar." Tarrlok maintained his calm but you could see his patience thinning.

"Chief Saikhan, why don't you go round up your cops and start the search for Avatar Korra?" The chief looked between the two before nodding his head and leaving them alone amongst the ruins and the sparse amount of scattered cops.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?"

"Should I list my reasons alphabetically of chronologically?" His tone was all business. Tarrlok shook his head and chuckled.

"If you really want to start pointing fingers, Kid, you should point them at the Equalists. Unless of course you're one of their new recruits." Tahno could hear the threat in the councilman's voice. He'd done the same thing to all those innocent people now being held in cells similar to Korra's friends.

Tahno narrowed his eyes. "It's so _convenient_ that the Equalists came and attacked you last night. Everyone knows that you and the Avatar get along so _well_." The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by the Waterbender. "It wasn't like she wouldn't do what you asked or anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, of course not," Tahno replied unconvincingly, crossing his arms. "If you hurt her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tarrlok smirked. "What can a _Nonbender_ like you do to me?" He stared down at the ex-Bender with contempt. "Besides, what concern is it of yours what happens to her?" Tahno's jaw clenched and his fists tightened their grip on his jacket sleeves. Tarrlok raised a brow at this. "Ah, so that's it." The smirk on his face widened considerably.

"You're her latest charity case?" He laughed. "A couple of street urchins, a girl whose father was helping the Equalists and now a washed up ex-Pro Bender. I wonder if she plans on making a habit out of picking up strays." The councilman watched as the boy in front of him barely willed himself not to punch his smug face.

"I'm no charity case."

"What makes you so sure? Do you really think she talked to you out of the kindness of her heart?" Tahno set his jaw. The councilman didn't miss the hatred burning in his pale eyes. He felt some satisfaction at seeing this.

"I will find out what you did to her," Tahno promised. "And when I do, you'll be the one behind bars." Tarrlok simply continued to smirk.

"I believe we're done here," the Waterbender replied, leaving the swamp dweller standing by himself.

"So I'm guessing your talk didn't go well," Tenzin said as he approached the boy. Tahno didn't reply but he was almost shaking with anger. Tenzin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's behind all this," Tahno muttered, glaring after the retreating Waterbender.

"The circumstances do seem a bit suspicious," Tenzin agreed. "But we don't have any proof." Tahno growled in frustration at this. There had to be a way to find her. There just had to be.

*** Tahno couldn't sleep that night. He just kept tossing and turning on his bed, staring at the ceiling as the hours drifted by. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and got up. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. But what could he do? For all he knew, Tarrlok had shipped her off somewhere.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door of his apartment. He had to see if he could borrow the Avatar's pet for a bit.

_***** And until I have more to work with (until ep 9 comes out) this should tide you over...Hopefully. I know not much happened and it was a little boring but... *shrug*_

_R&R _

_Im out Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9

Tahno blinked up at the white monster towering above him. He'd been on his way to Air Temple Island when he'd been tackled to the ground by some unknown force. The beast had managed to knock the wind right out of him, but now it stood above him, staring at him with its large brown eyes.

"Just the beastie I was looking for," Tahno muttered, trying to push the oversized canine off of him. Naga slowly backed up, allowing him to stand. "Korra told me that you're an amazing tracker. Do you think you could track her down?" Tahno wasn't overly fond of the idea of asking the mutt for help, considering their history. But he needed to find Korra.

Naga tilted her head to the side, but upon hearing her master's name stood at attention and barked. She grabbed Tahno's sleeve between her teeth and pulled urgently, telling him to come.

Tahno wondered what he was getting himself into as he hoped onto the beast's saddle and allowed the dog like creature to lead the way…into the mountains.

***Korra pounded against the four walls that held her prisoner, looking for any weaknesses in the metal. There were none. Even with all her abilities she couldn't make the metal bend to her will. It was a skill she hadn't learned.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she banged her fist against the smooth metal in frustration. How could she have let this happen to her? She was the Avatar. She was supposed to be able to handle situations like this.

"_You are not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training."_

Tarrlok's words came rushing back to the forefront of her memory, making her teeth clench and her body slump tiredly against the wall as she shut her eyes. Why couldn't she have just waited till morning? If she'd just been patient like Tenzin had said she wouldn't be in this mess. But when had she ever listened to Tenzin?

She was too impulsive and brash for her own good. She was the failure among the Avatars. She was the disappointment. Tarrlok had been right. She wasn't a _real _Avatar.

"_If you're willing to believe him, you aren't the person I thought you were, Korra."_

Her eyes opened as she remembered Tahno telling her this, sincerity and anger at the fact that she had believed the politician clear as day in his voice. Korra felt something stir inside her. She would not sit here feeling sorry for herself. She had a promise to keep; to the city and to him.

She wasn't going to go out like this.

She crossed her legs and connected her fists above her stomach. If she was going to be stuck in that infernal box than she was going to at least do something productive.

*** "Are you sure you know where you're going, Fleabag?" The four legged beast huffed at him but didn't stall in her movements. They were heading deeper into the mountains, the terrain getting rougher and the temperature was dropping. The ex-Bender was grateful he'd grabbed a jacket but he knew that wouldn't protect him for much longer if they continued.

The mutt sniffed the air before taking off running. Tahno scrambled to grab onto the reigns to prevent being knocked off at the sudden change of speed. "A little warning next time, Fido, would be appreciated!" he hissed over the rush of wind.

Just as quickly as she took off, Naga slowed back to her normal pace. She sniffed the air and looked around before hanging her fluffy head and whimpering pathetically. Tahno patted the beast's fur and sighed.

"I'm worried too," he said absently. Snow was starting to fall around them, hitting his cheek and making him shiver involuntarily. He pulled the collar of his jacket up, trying in vain to shield himself from the elements.

_If I were still a Waterbender, _he thought solemnly, _I wouldn't have to worry about the snow._ He shook his head. No need to think like that. He didn't need Bending to help Korra. _But it sure wouldn't hurt. _

*** Korra waited till the electricity around her faded before she allowed herself to drop to the floor. She lay there motionless as the door opened. Then, without any warning, she sent a powerful fire kick at the Chi Blockers, knocking them back and clearing the way for her to escape. She ran up the stairs and busted through the door, catching Amon's gaze, noticing Tarrlok laying motionless in the back of the satomobile. She took a step back before sending shards of ice at the masked man before taking off in the opposite direction.

She didn't bother to check and see if the man was following her because she didn't doubt it. She snowboarded down the embankment, picking up speed before tripping over a root and skidding into a tree. She made a move to get up but fell back down when her body protested against the movement.

*** The sun would be rising soon and there was still no sign of the Avatar. Though, he had to admit, that the mutt was being of some use.

Naga suddenly howled and Tahno was brought back out of his thoughts to see something lying in the snow. Against the white were shades of blue and brown. His heart sped up as he quickly jumped off the polar bear-dog and ran over to the girl.

He kneeled down next to her and shook her. Her eyes fluttered open and found his. "P-pretty Boy?" Tahno chuckled and helped her sling her arm around his neck. He stood with her and helped her walk over to her pet.

"Well who did you expect, Avatar?" He smirked at her. "But you should also thank your mutt. Without her I wouldn't have found you."

Naga licked her master's face and Korra managed a tired smile at the both of them. "Good girl, Naga."

*** "Where is she?" Mako muttered, leaning over the side of Oogie's saddle, searching for any sign of the Avatar.

"Take it easy, Bro. We'll find her."

Asami watched with sad eyes as her boyfriend panicked. Sure, Asami was worried too, but she could tell there was something else in Mako's panic.

A loud howl came from a few blocks away. "That's Naga!" Mako exclaimed. Tenzin steered the sky bison toward the sound and landed a few feet away from the smaller beast and her passengers.

Tahno sat behind the Avatar, his arms wrapped around her as he held the reigns, keeping her from falling off as she leaned back against him. Mako was the first to get off Oogie and over to Naga, followed by the others. Tahno hopped off and reached up to help the Waterbender down. She practically fell into his arms, too tired to complain. The others gathered around her till Mako pushed them back.

"Give her some space, guys!" His attention shifted to the Nonbender as he cradled the Avatar in his arms.

"She needs medical attention," Tahno said, looking the Firebender in the eyes. Mako looked down at the girl, taking in the cuts that littered her arms and face.

He nodded.

*** "How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?"

"What can I say? Being the Avatar is a blessing and a curse." Tahno rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to get yourself killed. Your choice of friends has always been questionable."

"Well that explains why I hang out with you," Korra shot back. Tahno's expression changed to that of mock hurt.

"And here I thought we were friends because of my devilish good looks."

"In your dreams, Pretty Boy."

"You're right about that, Avatar." Korra rolled her eyes as she leaned back against her pillows, a tired sigh escaping her lips. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just haven't got much sleep the last couple of nights. You know, with being kidnapped and all." Tahno frowned. Korra noticed and punched his shoulder, causing him to yelp. He rubbed the offended appendage and sent a glare at her as she settled back against her pillows.

"You need to relax, Pretty Boy. I'm back here, safe and sound." Tahno huffed and leaned back against his chair, stuffing his hand into his pockets. That's when he felt something. He immediately sat straight up again and almost awkwardly pulled out the dark pink rose. It was slightly wrinkled and the edges were fading, but for the most part it was still intact.

He handed it to her and she raised a brow as she grasped it between her fingers. "What's this?"

"I just…well I…" Had he seriously just stuttered. Korra watched as he stood and walked over to the other side of the room, his back to her as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was rather amusing seeing him so flustered. It was a rare thing. He turned back to face her and cleared his throat.

"I'm just trying to show my thanks." Korra blinked at him.

"For what?"

"I…Well you…" He sighed. "Can't you just accept the rose and leave it at that?" Korra smirked at his state.

"Fine then, you're welcome…for whatever it is," she teased, smelling the rose. Tahno ran a hand through his hair before sitting back in his seat. He closed his eyes only to open them once more when he felt her kiss his cheek. She leaned back against the bed and watched as he blinked a couple of times before turning his gaze on her.

"And what, my dear Avatar, was that?" Korra smiled innocently at him.

"I'm just trying to show _my_ thanks," she replied.

_**** This is so how this episode should have went! Where the hell was Tahno anyway! I mean, he's been missing for the last two episodes! I want my TAHNO!Please, Bryke, don't forget about Tahno!_

_Im out! Peace!_


	10. Chapter 10

Tahno jolted up with a start. Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead and covered his skin in a thin layer. His breath came in pants as his heart started to slow back to its normal pace. He hated waking up like this. It made him feel like he was a child. But he couldn't ignore the fact that Amon had terrified him. He thought about going to see Korra but after seeing how late it was decided against it. She needed to rest after all she'd been through.

He walked into his bathroom and splashed some water from the sink on his face, trying to cool himself down and wash the sweat off. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He almost looked like himself. His hair wasn't styled like it used to be but…he sort of didn't mind. He had to admit, he looked better. But the bags under his eyes still weren't completely gone. Tahno figured that if the nightmares continued they never would be.

This nightmare had mostly been the same. Replaying the events that had lead to his Bending being stripped from his person. But instead of letting him fall into the water, he was held at Amon's feet.

_"You're her latest charity case?" _he had asked, using the councilman's words. His dream self had been taken aback by this but had quickly substituted his shock for anger. _"I wonder if she plans on making a habit out of picking up strays." _His dream self had responded the same way he had, his tone defensive.

_"I'm no charity case."_ This had just caused the madman to chuckle.

"_I wouldn't be too sure. What would the mighty Avatar want with a slimy Nonbender like youself? Especially given your history. The only reason she continues to talk to you is because she feels like she's failed. You're just a project." _

"_We're friends," _he had argued weakly. That was all that could be said before Amon had tossed him into the water, the shock waking him up.

Had the councilman's words really affected him that much that they would haunt him in his nightmares? He had dismissed them as the Waterbender just trying to get a rise out of him, but…what if his mind really had latched onto the possibility? Hadn't he seen the guilt in the Avatar's eyes when she offered him her assistance?

What if he really was just a charity case?

He shook his head and splashed some more water on his face. He was being ridiculous. He and Korra were friends. She was there because she actually cared. Right? He let out a deep sigh and didn't bother trying to go back to sleep.

*** Korra blocked Tahno's punch before sending a kick toward his stomach. The Nonbender blocked the kick and tried to knock her off balance but she caught onto his plan and sidestepped before delivering a punch to his head, connecting with his temple. The boy staggered back, slightly dazed and didn't have time to react before she swept his feet out from under him and pinned him.

Korra grinned down at him in triumph as he simply stared back at her. "I believe I won, Pretty Boy," she said. Tahno didn't reply, simply waiting for her to get off of him. She did after a minute, puzzled by his attitude. She offered him a hand, which he silently took before patting down his muscle shirt and pants, trying to get the dirt off.

"Hey just because I won, doesn't mean you need to be so sore about it," she teased. Tahno still said nothing, his focus seeming a million miles away.

Korra raised a brow. Now that she thought about it, this match had been shorter than their previous ones and it hadn't seemed as if Tahno was even trying. "Hey, something wrong?" she asked. Tahno met her concerned gaze with his own dull one.

"I just didn't sleep well," he replied, an edge to his tone. Korra looked taken aback. "Nothing you should concern yourself with, Avatar." The girl frowned. The ex-Bender sighed before managing a small smile. "Forgive me. I'm just drained," he apologized. Korra nodded.

"It's fine. Was it Amon?" She knew the answer.

"Yeah…it was." He didn't go into further detail and Korra didn't ask him to. She knew better than anyone the fear that still woke her up in the middle of the night. It had been renewed since escaping from Tarrlok's cabin.

"I'm sorry." He looked over at her, brow raised quizzically "I should've have been there to stop it," she stated. She didn't meet his gaze. He frowned down at her. So she did feel guilty. Did this mean that the former councilman was right? Again, Tahno shook his head. Korra helped him because she wanted to…not because she felt guilty. Since when did Korra do anything she didn't want to anyway? But still...something in the back of his mind wouldn't let the idea go.

He came back to reality just in time to block a surprise punch. He caught her fist, seeing the guilt was gone from her expression and was replaced with a challenging smirk. "Why don't you actually try to beat me this time?" She grinned when a wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Are you sure? You may not win if I actually try." It was a challenge and her eyes lit up with it.

"Go for it, Pretty Boy."

And just like that the sparring match began, both glad for the distraction. Tahno had to admit, she was getting the hang of his fighting style. She was a quick learner and she was certainly giving him a run for his money. By the time they decided to call it a draw, they both were panting and drenched in sweat. Tahno smirked over at her.

"Not bad, Avatar. Still a little rough around the edges though."

"Oh, please. I barely broke a sweat," she said with strained bravado. Tahno shook his head as they both collapsed onto the ground.

"Whatever you say, Avatar." They laid there in silence, both trying to get their breath back. They listened to the waves as they crashed against the rock, their element. Though, Tahno supposed it wasn't _his_ element anymore. He looked over at his companion and found her laying there, eyes closed, and a peaceful smile on her face as she listened to the lullaby of the waves. This made him smile.

The peace of the moment didn't last long though.

"Korra, Tenzin wants you to come in for dinner." Tahno mentally cursed the Firebender's interruption. Korra sighed and stood before turning to face the elder brother.

"I'm coming," she replied. She looked back over at Tahno and sent him an apologetic smile. He simply shrugged. "I'll see you later, Pretty Boy."

"Most definitely," he replied with a smile. Korra smiled back before walking passed the Firebender and toward the main house. Mako followed her after sending one last glance at the Nonbender.

_**** I seriously think I just pulled this out of my ass. What was I thinking? _

_So the idea is everything has been going real smooth for them right? Well I wanted to throw some doubt in there. But I think I might have failed. This was so lame. _

_Im out! Peace!_


	11. Chapter 11

"How's she doing?" Tahno asked the girl sitting across the dining room table from him. It had been a couple days since his last visit to the island and he was curious to know how Korra was fairing. Upon arrival, he'd been told that she was resting.

"Fine. She's almost completely back to normal," Asami answered absently. Tahno tilted his head as he studied her. She seemed distracted. And had a feeling he knew why.

"That's good to hear." He took a sip of his drink, thinking about the best way to approach the subject. Asking a woman what was wrong had never been his forte. So, he decided he'd try the direct approach. "So, how is your relationship with the fire rat going?" It was blunt and quick and Asami certainly wasn't expecting it.

She stiffened, a frown etching its way onto her face. His tone had implied that he'd known about the situation for some time. Had she really been the only one out of the loop? "How long have you known?" she asked.

"Since the quarter-finals. Pro-Bending is as much an intellectual game as it is a physical one. You need to read your opponents to determine any weaknesses and who's more compatible." Asami nodded slowly. "The way they played together…there was a lot of tension."

"I see." The heiress sighed before turning her attention back to the ex-Bender, watching as he casually took another swig. "And it doesn't bother you that Mako likes Korra?"

Tahno blinked at the question. "Should it? He's not my boyfriend." Asami studied the other Nonbender for a moment. Were all boys this obtuse?

"Do you think the feelings mutual?" she asked instead.

Tahno paused. Did Korra still return Mako's feelings? He wasn't sure. She'd never mentioned it. And the only time she ever did talk about the eldest Ferret was when she was pissed off at him.

So in reply, Tahno shrugged. "Look, if you really want my opinion about this whole ordeal, Princess, you shouldn't torture yourself. You have two options. You can continue on and pretend you don't notice the looks Lover Boy gives the Avatar, or you can do something about it. It's that simple."

Asami sighed. If only it really were that simple.

*** The idea of Korra liking Mako had never really entered Tahno's thoughts. He had noticed the fleeting looks and the way they acted around each other. Normally he wouldn't have pondered the question seeing as he despised the Firebender. But Asami's question still plagued his mind.

Was the feeling mutual? The thought caused an ache in his stomach. Korra could do so much better than that. The guy couldn't even decide between her and the heiress. Tahno already knew which one he'd pick if it came right down to it.

He didn't approve of the way Mako was leading them on. Though, he supposed he couldn't really cast the first stone. He'd been no better when he had been the captain of the Wolf-Bats. He wasn't proud of that…not anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tahno snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes focused on the object of his contemplation kneeling in front of him. "How long you been out here?" she asked.

"Couple hours."

Korra raised a brow. "And you went all that time without even talking to me? How did you manage to survive?" She grinned.

Tahno rolled his eyes. "It was a very painful experience." He sighed as if he had been suffering. "I didn't think I'd make it."

Korra laughed. "You poor thing," she replied with mock sympathy. Tahno couldn't help but notice how much better she looked. All her cuts and bruises had disappeared. "So what'cha been up to?" she asked as she took a seat next to him on the courtyard steps.

"Not a lot. I've been trying to see if there are any rumors spreading about the Equalist's next move but so far I haven't heard anything realistic. Things are about to change. And I fear for the worst."

"Great," Korra muttered. Tahno noticed how some of her energy just seemed to seep from her. She looked tired. He didn't blame her. He wondered how she could carry such a huge weight on her shoulders and still seem so full of energy when everybody was watching. He surmised that she did it so people wouldn't worry. Or perhaps she did it because of pride.

Whatever the case, she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it now.

"Hey," he said, causing her to look at him. "You'll get him. And the people of this city will be so grateful that they'll tell their kids stories about you. They'll call it…" He paused, a grin spreading across his face as he spread his arms out, picturing a banner. "The Legend of Korra: The Best Damn Avatar the World Has Ever Known!"

Said Avatar rolled her eyes at his antics and pushed him away half-heartedly. "Right and Lieutenant will shave his stupid mustache." Tahno chuckled.

"Hey, it cheered you up didn't it?" he pointed out.

Korra smiled at him. "I believe it did," she replied. "Thanks Tahno. I appreciate it."

The boy shrugged. "You did the same for me. I am simply returning the favor."

"Fine then. We're even."

"I suppose that means I can stop acting so nice."

"Oh yeah, because I like you so much better when you're a jerk."

"Are you saying you like me?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

Korra shook her head but her grin didn't leave. "Great, I think I might have just made your ego bigger," she teased. Tahno shook his head but didn't say anything else. Korra stretched her arms above her head while letting out a yawn.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?" he asked, crooked grin still in place. Korra sent a glare at the Nonbender.

"I'm not that tired," she defended. "And you're not that comfortable of a pillow anyway," she muttered. Several comments came to mind when he heard this. One of them being, 'Some girls would disagree with that statement'. But he didn't think that would go over well with the girl sitting next to him and he knew he'd regret it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Whatever keeps your pride intact, Avatar," he answered instead, looking smug.

Korra sighed. "You're still impossible."

"Would you really have me any other way?"

Korra pretended to think the question over. "I guess not," she replied. Tahno couldn't help but smile at this. He stood and held out his hand.

"In that case, I think we should get something to eat. My treat." Korra raised a brow, taking his hand. Tahno shook his head. "I heard your stomach growling. Hard to miss."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. Narook's?"

"If that's where you want to go," he replied with a shrug. Korra nodded her head and with that they were off.

The rest of the night was spent merely chatting. The thought of asking her about her feelings for the Firebender crossed his mind but decided against asking. Why should he care if she did? They were friends. Just friends. But still…the mere thought made him feel nauseous and he almost couldn't eat his food. He was literally making himself sick. He also thought of asking about why she had initially approached him in the first place. Again, he decided against it.

After all, what reason did he have for ruining her good mood with his insecurities? After being kidnapped by an insane Bloodbender and with everything else in the city going wrong, she needed this moment of idle conversation.

And he was going to let her have it.

_***** The first part is mainly me thinking that Asami could use a friend right now. After all this bull Mako has been putting her through...UGH! I want someone to slap him. _

_Yeah...I love Tahno...and he still hasnt made an appearence...Im sad. _

_BG OUT PEACE!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Guess you and I are on guard detail."

Lin crossed her arms over her chest in indignation. "I don't know why they thought I would need your assistance," she replied sourly.

"I can't say I'm overly ecstatic about this arrangement either," Tahno replied somewhat bitterly. He didn't want to be on the island babysitting the Airbender's family. He wanted to be in the city helping the Avatar. But she had pleaded with him to stay with the ex-chief of police.

At first he had refused. Part of him believed the only reason she wanted him to stay on the island was because she thought he couldn't handle himself. He'd quickly brushed that out of his mind. She knew he could. Eventually, and a little begrudgingly, he had agreed to help the old Earthbender. But the woman wasn't thrilled with the idea either. Tahno had a couple ideas why that could be. One idea had something to do with a pole that was shoved up somewhere unpleasant. The other idea was simply that she wasn't too fond of the ex-bender. Both were probably true.

But of course, he couldn't say no to the Waterbender.

*** Once the first blimp started heading their way, Lin had ordered the family to go inside the house. And then of course the pregnant woman just had to go into labor. Tahno irritably decided that the Spirits hated them and were trying to make their lives difficult. _Of all the times_, he thought, _that baby decided on now to enter the world. Fantastic. _

The Airbenders were inside by the time the first round of Chi Blockers zip-lined down onto the island. Lin readied herself, as did Tahno. "Think we can call a truce long enough to keep them away from that family?" he asked simply.

Lin nodded curtly. And with that the battle began. Tahno easily dodged the Chi Blocker's punch and knocked him back with an uppercut before kicking him square in the chest, sending him into a pillar. He turned just in time to catch the kick that had been aimed for his head and twisted it sideways till her heard a loud snap and then pushed the man away.

He ducked and then used the man's shoulders as leverage to jump over him and roundhouse kicked his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground, out cold. Lin made three columns of earth rise before sending chunks of it at numerous Equalists, while she also used the metal chords to sling a couple of Equalists together and then send them falling back down to the ground harshly.

She looked over to see how her companion was fairing and saw that he had his hands full and didn't notice one of the masked men. She slammed her palm against the ground and a couple of pillars sent both him and some other Equalists flying off. Tahno looked over at her and nodded in thanks.

Lin then turned back to her own fight and shot a couple of chords at the Lieutenant, who allowed them to wrap around his Kali Sticks before sending a current of electricity to her. She crumpled to her knees as the shock used her metal armor as a conductor. Tahno made to go help but was quickly overpowered by numerous Blockers.

They would have been done for if the Airbending kids hadn't shown up. While Lin was freaking out about the fact that the kids shouldn't be out there, Tahno watched, somewhat impressed with how easily the kiddies took out the masked men. Plus, it didn't hurt that he got to see the great Lin Bei Fong look somewhat annoyed.

"Not bad Kiddies," Tahno said with a crooked grin. The youngest smiled a gap-toothed smile at the taller boy while his sister's smiled proudly.

It was about that time when the Avatar and her crew landed back on the island. Korra was the first one off, followed quickly by Tenzin, who embraced his kids. Korra approached the ex-Pro-Bender with a huge relieved smile on her face.

"You look happy to see me, Avatar," he stated smugly.

Korra rolled her eyes. "You wish. I just wanted to make sure the Equalists didn't kick your butt too bad."

Tahno grinned down at her, his eyes sparking with that old arrogant glint, like he knew something she didn't. "Just admit you were worried about me, Little Girl." Korra said nothing. Tahno then looked over at the Airbending children. "If it weren't for them, you would have something to worry about."

"You let them fight?" Tenzin questioned the old chief. "What were you thinking?"

Lin smirked at the Airbender. "They saved us. If they hadn't intervened we would be on our way to Amon right now." Korra noticed the way Tahno stiffened at the name and placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at the gesture. Lin placed a hand on the nomad's shoulder and smiled. "Go. Be with your wife."

Tenzin and his family walked into the house, followed shortly by everyone else. Tahno lingered outside, not wanting to intrude on this private moment. He'd let this unit of people, this family, have one peaceful and radiant minute to forget about the war raging in the city. He didn't belong with this group of people. He was the outsider.

"You coming?" Tahno turned to see Korra, looking over her shoulder at him. She looked curious as to why he wasn't following the rest of them inside.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not much for sentimentality." Korra frowned, looking slightly disappointed. Seeing the look, Tahno sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." Korra then smirked before walking inside, leaving Tahno to think he'd just been played. This made him grin crookedly. He was rubbing off on her.

He then turned toward the city and noticed more blimps on their way. So much for giving them a moment.

*** The Air Acolytes loaded up the sky bison while Tenzin and the Avatar said their goodbyes. The Airbender and his family, along with Lin, and the rest of the nomads took off into the sky. Korra then turned to Team Avatar and Tahno and told them to hop onto Naga so they could get off the island. Mako, Bolin and Asami got onto the white furred beast but Tahno remained where he stood, noticing a problem that the Waterbender had apparently overlooked.

Korra turned toward him when the ex-Bender didn't make a move toward her fluffy friend and raised a brow. "Um, Tahno, we sorta need to get moving," she stated, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the dog like creature.

Tahno sighed and looked over at her. "We won't all fit," he said. Korra's eyes widened as she looked from him to Naga and back. "I'll try to buy you guys some time," he added.

Korra shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

He smirked down at her sadly. "I'm afraid we don't have time for your usual stubbornness, Sweetheart. I'll be fine. It's not like he can take my Bending, " he replied with a light chuckle, which sounded forced to both of them. He was trying so hard to remain calm, for her sake and his. "Now get going. They're coming."

As if on cue a metal chord shot down from one of the blimps, almost impaling the polar bear-dog and her passengers. Tahno practically pushed the girl toward Naga. "Go! Now!" Korra hopped on her friend and looked down at the swamp dweller.

"Don't do anything stupid, Pretty Boy," she stated between clenched teeth before telling Naga to start running.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered before turning to look over at the White Lotus guards. They nodded at him and they turned to face the onslaught of Equalist henchmen.

The sentries put up a decent fight but in the end they were quickly overpowered. Tahno ducked one punch before one landed a kick to his chest and more jabbed his arms and legs, knocking him to the ground. Tahno struggled against their hold but found it to be futile.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a Blocker's boot coming toward his head.

*** "And what have we here?"

"We captured him on Air Temple Island, Sir."

"So he is acquainted with the Avatar."

The voices sounded as if they were coming from a distance and Tahno shook his head, trying to recover his wits. When his vision finally cleared he saw several booted pairs of feet inches away from where he was kneeling. Out of his peripheral vision he could see a limp, armored body lying against the cold cobblestone. He shook his head again, not believing who it was.

Lin Bei Fong.

"So you've finally decided to join us," said a cold, emotionless voice. It was the voice that had haunted Tahno's nightmares. The voice that, at that moment, made him stiffen. He looked up, blinking against the rain and met the gaze of the masked lunatic.

"I remember you," he continued. "You were one of those cheating Wolf-Bats. The one that begged me to spare his Bending."

Tahno's jaw clenched but he forced himself not to say anything.

"Tell me where the Avatar is."

Tahno's first reaction to that was to roll his eyes. Then the meaning of it sunk in. Korra had gotten away! She'd made it to safety. He had to suppress the smile that threatened to ruin his poker face. If she was safe then his sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. "What makes you think I know her location?" Tahno countered, trying to keep the satisfaction out of his tone. "But wherever she is, I hope she comes and kicks your ass."

Amon stared down at the boy, not the least bit fazed. "When the Avatar and I do come face to face again, she will be exterminated. Of this, I have no doubt." He sounded so sure and so convincing that Tahno almost found himself believing him. He had to give credit where credit was due. This guy was good at manipulating a crowd.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Tahno replied, conviction in his voice. "She's stronger than you know. You'd have to be an ingrate to underestimate her abilities."

Amon studied the boy as if he were something under a microscope. "Only one will come out of this unscathed. You must know this. And it will be me," he stated. "But do not fear. Her demise will be quick and painless."

The ex-Waterbender jerked upward, trying to stand, but the Equalists flanking him held him in place. "You won't touch her, you sorry son of a-" He was cut off when a palm connected with his cheek. Needless to say, he didn't feel so smug anymore, especially after Amon's comment.

"It would seem I have struck a nerve," the revolutionary stated, wiping his hands together as if trying to get rid of any uncleanliness. "Tell me where she is."

Tahno spat a mixture of blood and spit onto the man's boot. "No."

Amon snapped his fingers and his followers hoisted the boy to his feet, causing a sensation of lightheadedness to the captive. He forced himself to keep his focus locked on the man in front of him. He ignored the slight pain in his head and he suppressed the urge to shiver as the cold rain hit his skin and soaked his clothes.

"How much pain are you willing to endure for her?" Tahno remained silent. Amon nodded as if that was all the answer he had needed. "Lieutenant, teach this boy what happens to those who stand in the way of our goal." The second in command nodded and unsheathed his Kali Sticks. "And despose of him when you're done," he added so only the Lieutenant could hear.

"Yes, Sir," the other man replied as Amon and most of his followers left, carrying Lin's body as if she were a rag doll. Two of the goons had stayed behind to restrain Tahno. The former Pro-Bending champ glared at Lieutenant as he approached, Kali Sticks alive with electricity.

"Dont worry kid, this is going to be fun," he said with a cruel grin. He jabbed the sticks against the pale-eyed boy's chest, causing him to stiffen as he ground his teeth together to keep from screaming. "For me, anyway."

*****_Please don't hate me! I have my reasons! And rest assured that I will never kill Tahno…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. And for all of you who think that he might have been acting a bit weird in this chapt….*shrug* "Deal with it."_

_I'm out! Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Looks like you crossed someone you shouldn't have," Gommu stated as he smiled down at the figure. He swung the bag he was holding over his shoulder and leaned over to inspect the boy he'd found lying next to the tunnel leading into the bowels of the city. The figure had numerous cuts and bruises on his body. Parts of his clothes had been torn and the hobo could make out burn marks through the tattered patches. There was no blood around so it must have happened somewhere else.

"Don't worry bucko, I know just where to take you," he continued, putting the person's arm around his shoulders and hoisting him into the tunnel and half dragging him further in.

*** "I'm starving," Bolin stated for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure Gommu will be back soon." Asami heard her own stomach growl and sighed. She was a little hungry herself. Bolin leaned against the bench and rested his head on his arms. The old man had been gone for a while now.

"Do you think he ran into some trouble?" the Earthbender asked. Asami shrugged. Things were getting worse up top. It was definitely a possibility.

"Hello, Kiddies!" Gommu's voice brought them out of their thoughts. They looked over toward the hobo and saw him carrying a sack…and supporting a body.

"Did he kill someone?" Bolin whispered to Asami. Asami narrowed her eyes at the person being dragged before realizing who it was. The heiress got up and ran over to the man and motioned Bolin over. The Earthbender helped her carry the boy over to one of the cots lying about and laid him there. "Whoa…" The youngest brother looked over all the injuries on Tahno's body and gulped.

"Do you know this guy?" Gommu asked the teens. Both nodded. "Well what do you know? I found him down by that tunnel entrance," he added, pointing in the direction he'd come from.

"You wouldn't happen to have anybody down here that's good with medicine, would you?" Bolin asked.

Gommu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so…I can ask around though!" And with that the man left them to care for the ex-Bender.

Asami turned to Bolin. "Watch for Korra and Mako. If Gommu can't find anyone, Korra will have to heal him."

Bolin nodded and took off. Asami sat next to the ex-Wolf-Bat. "What did you get yourself into?" she murmured.

*** "I'm telling you we should go back up there," Korra mumbled.

Mako raised a brow. "And do what? If we go back there we're only gonna end up being handed over to Amon," he reasoned.

Korra muttered something unintelligible. "I just hate this hiding thing." Each minute she spent hiding more Benders were being drained of their abilities. Her fists clenched at the thought.

Mako nodded in understanding. He went to say something else but his brother practically tackled them both. "Bro, what are you-?"

"Korra! We need you, like, right now!" Korra furrowed her brow as the Earthbender practically dragged her forward.

"Bolin, what-?"

Again Bolin cut her off. "It's Tahno!" That got her attention.

She broke free of the brother's grasp and grabbed his arm. "What about Tahno?" she asked.

*** Korra paled the moment she saw all the cuts, bruises and burns that marred her friend's pale skin. She kneeled next to him and examined the burns. They needed to be treated immediately. "Get me a couple buckets of water." Gommu ran off and returned shortly with the requested items and leaving her in the tent alone with Tahno.

The Waterbender gathered the water and spread it across Tahno's chest. His jaw unconsciously clenched before his features became relaxed. She furrowed her brow, willing the cuts to close and the bruises to fade. The burns however, were another matter entirely. They were most likely going to scar.

Korra knew exactly what had caused those burns. Lieutenant. Her teeth clenched.

Finally she decided it was best to let the wounds settle before continuing. Tahno would be undoubtedly sore when he woke but it would pass. Korra felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Asami.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. He should be fine."

Asami sat down next to the younger girl and studied her. "Are you going to be okay?" Korra slowly nodded before leaning her head in her hand.

"I shouldn't have left him behind," she muttered.

"There wasn't anything you could do," Asami pointed out, to which the Avatar said nothing. "Personally I think it's a miracle he survived in the first place."

Korra flinched. "Yeah, no thanks to me," she replied. "This is the second time I haven't been able to help him."

"But you're helping him now." Korra looked over at the heiress. "If you weren't such a fantastic healer I'm not sure he'd make it to see tomorrow. Not to mention you helped him get back on his feet after Amon took his Bending. You can't keep blaming yourself for things you have no control over. Just do what you can for now and then see what happens."

Korra mulled her words over. "If he does pull through this, I'm going to kill him," she muttered. Asami laughed at the younger girl. Korra grinned.

Tahno groaned and Korra was by his side immediately. Asami raised a brow as she watched the Waterbender go back to healing the dark-haired boy. The look on her face told the raven-haired beauty all she needed to know.

She patted her on the shoulder. "Go easy on him," she advised before leaving.

*** Tahno opened his eyes and regretted it. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust before he made a move to sit up but his body protested. When he finally managed to get into a somewhat sitting position, sweat was starting to form on his forehead and he took a look around at his surroundings. He was in a tattered tent, some holes torn in the top, letting a stagnant light shine through. There were noises coming from outside the tent, clattering and footsteps. His first instinct was to run when his memory started coming back to him.

But that was when he noticed the sleeping Waterbender. She was propped up against a crate, her head leaning forward and arms crossed over her chest. Tahno smiled.

"You're doing a fine job of guarding me, Sweetheart," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Korra groaned and let out of wide yawn, stretching her hands above her head before her focus went to Tahno. She blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he asked, his smile widening innocently.

For a moment, Korra didn't move. Then a frown etched its way onto her face. Tahno's smile faded slowly. "Um, what's-?"

_Smack!_

Tahno let out a hiss as his head was snapped to the side. He slowly turned his head back to look at the girl who'd just slapped him. He rubbed his cheek and furrowed his brow at the Avatar. "And what, pray tell, did I do to deserve that?" he asked, a little bit of anger in his voice. Being slapped first thing in the morning was not on his list of pleasantries.

Korra's fists clenched at her side. "You…" She looked like she was about to strangle him. Tahno opened his mouth to say something smart when the Waterbender practically tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He released another hiss. His body still felt like he'd been run over by a truck. "You idiot," she finished, her voice sounding relieved and mad at the same time.

Tahno wrapped one arm around her shoulder hesitantly, using the other to support both their weight. "Good to see you too, Avatar," he muttered into her hair.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid," she said, pulling away to glare at him.

Tahno chuckled at this. She was trying so hard to stay mad at him but failing miserably. Her expression softened and she leaned back against the crate with a sigh. "Since when do I ever listen?" he asked.

Korra sat back against her crate and sighed. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she said. Tahno furrowed his brow.

Tahno released a heavy breath. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed the look on the girl's face. "Don't start feeling guilty, Sweetheart. This was in no way something you could've stopped," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you." Tahno tried to maneuver himself so he was sitting next to the Avatar, leaning against the crate when he succeeded. He had to catch his breath but then he focused his pale gaze on her. "Some things I've come to realize about being acquainted with you are nothing is ever easy, something will always go wrong in a perfectly made plan, and nothing is ever as it seems."

"Gee thanks, oh wise one," she muttered sarcastically, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers. Tahno beamed when he saw her smile.

*** It took a few days, but Tahno finally got the order from Korra that his wounds had healed enough that he could walk around on his own. And he was more than happy to finally be out of that tent. He stuck with Korra most of the time, not really trusting the crowd that surrounded them. They had however, "borrowed" some clothes for him to change into since his old ones were shredded, even by vagabond standards. They were good enough to last till all this was over.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Bolin greeted with a grin as Team Avatar sat with Gommu as he passed bowls of some sort of stew around. Tahno took a seat between Korra and Asami and poked at the stew with his spoon before taking a hesitant bite. It wasn't bad.

"Wow, this is the best street gruel I've ever had! Seriously!" Bolin exclaimed, chowing down on the stew.

Gommu laughed. "Cultivated it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

Tahno was officially disgusted. He weighed the pros and cons. He could continue to eat this and get poisoned, or he could quit now and go hungry. He watched from the corner of his eye as Asami spit hers back out and placed it on the ground. He smirked and continued to eat his, a little more careful though.

Asami nudged him. "How can you eat this?" she asked.

"I've had worse."

"So, Tahno, how did you escape from Amon?" Bolin asked curiously.

The boy in question furrowed his brow. The events after the second or third shock session with Lieutenant were a little foggy. He remembered the electricity coursing through his body and being beat repeatedly. He closed his eyes and could almost picture the sadistic twist of the second's smile. Last thing he remembered was the feeling of weightlessness and an inability to breathe. "I don't remember," he answered unsurely.

"Well isn't that convenient?" the Firebender said, taking another bite of his stew.

Korra narrowed her eyes at the accusation. "What are you getting at, Mako?"

The elder brother shrugged indifferently. "I'm just saying that I find it odd that Amon just let him get away."

Tahno saw Korra's grip tighten on her bowl, a hairline fracture appearing on the container. He continued eating his stew, his gaze returning to the Fire Ferret. Why had Amon let him get away? Had he escaped from Lieutenant? What had happened after he blacked out?

"For once we're in agreement, Fire Rat," he replied thoughtfully.

**** _It was raining. Blood seeped from the open wounds on the boy's body and mixed with the puddles on the cobblestone. The boy no longer felt the electric shocks though his body still tensed each time the Kali Stick touched him. His busted lip gushed the red liquid. He drifted in and out of consciousness periodically, only waking up when one of the Equalist guards thought it necessary to beat him awake. _

_Lieutenant grabbed Tahno's chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at him. "If you had just told the boss what he wanted to know, you wouldn't be in this situation." _

_Tahno's vision blurred, making it hard to keep focused. He tried to clear his head, limply shaking it from side to side. Lieutenant released his grip on the boy's chin, letting his head fall forward. The torture continued for what seemed like forever when finally Lieutenant ordered the lower Equalists to follow. They dragged half-conscious teen toward the bluff before throwing him over the edge and into the crashing waves. _

"_Have a nice swim, Kid," Lieutenant said. _

_Tahno weakly tried to swim back to the surface but his body protested and he drifted further into the churning water. His lungs burned as they begged for oxygen and his vision darkened. _

"_Tahno….wake up…"_

"_Tahno….wake up…!"_

"_Tahno! Wake up!" _

*** Tahno jolted up with a gasp, sweat covering him in a shiny layer. "Easy, Pretty Boy," Korra's soothing voice ordered. He turned his head to see her staring at him in concern. He took a deep breath, his breathing becoming less frantic. "Must have been some nightmare," she said after a moment of silence, pushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

Tahno sighed. "It was more like a memory."

"It was about what happened wasn't it?" she asked, quietly.

Tahno nodded slowly.

Korra wrapped her arms around him in an effort to comfort him. He returned the embrace, holding her like she was his life line.

"I promised you I'd get him," she said. Tahno nodded. Korra pulled away so she was looking at him. "And I never brake my promises," she finished.

**** _Well this chapter officially bites. I really hadn't planned this last part very well. But….in a way….I think it was….okay. I suppose. _

_Well you guys know the drill. Comment and Review. Do what you need to._

_I'm out! Peace! _


	14. Chapter 14

"Fire Rat." Mako didn't even need to turn around to know who was calling him.

"What do you want, Tahno?" he asked.

"I came to ask you a favor," the swamp dweller stated, standing a few feet away from the Fire Ferret captain.

Mako turned to face the former Waterbender, a skeptic brow raised. "And why should I do you any favors?" he asked, trying to walk passed the other boy.

"Mako." Tahno grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "You care about Korra. As do I. If that lunatic managed to…" He shook his head. "I don't want that to happen to her. So I'm asking you to keep her safe." Mako blinked at him. "Please," he added the last part almost as if it was an afterthought.

Mako seemed to be mulling over the ex-Wolf-Bat's words, debating what he should say in return. The sincerity in his voice, and the fact that he had asked him of all people any kind of favor…it struck a chord with the Firebender. He hated to admit it, but Tahno and he had something in common. They both were concerned for Korra. Finally, he nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way," he answered. "I promise."

Tahno had known Mako wouldn't let anything hurt the Avatar. But it helped calm his nerves to have reassurance of this fact. "I appreciate this." Mako nodded in reply. "But this changes nothing between you and me, Fire Rat."

Mako smirked. "Agreed."

*** "I don't like this."

Korra sighed as she turned to face the taller boy. "I'm going. This needs to end."

"I know," Tahno admitted. "I just thought it appropriate to let you know that I don't like that I know."

Korra smirked at this. "I could have just snuck out to face Amon. Would you've proffered that?" Tahno said nothing. "That's what I thought. Besides, it's not like I'm going alone. Mako will be with me the entire time."

"I'm aware," the former Pro-Bending champ stated. "I'm not particularly fond of that idea either."

Korra rolled her eyes. "While we're taking care of Amon you guys will be taking care of that Air Field. The reinforcements won't stand a chance if those planes aren't grounded," she said, changing the subject.

Tahno nodded his head. "Shouldn't be too complicated. Our job is the easy one. You on the other hand…" His nonchalant expression was ruined when his brows furrowed and he stared down into her cerulean eyes, his own pale ones revealing his worry.

Korra placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine. Mako and I will find Amon, kick his ass and then we'll all meet up after it's all said and done."

Tahno grinned at the confidence in her voice and nodded. But he knew that nothing ever went as planned and the worry didn't leave his eyes. Korra smiled up and him and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes so she could hug him and mentally cursed the fact that he was taller than her.

Tahno returned the gesture, wrapping his long arms around her frame. "Don't do anything stupid, Sweetheart," he muttered, reiterating her own words.

Korra chuckled and pulled away from him. "How can I?" she asked, walking backwards. "You're taking all the stupid with you," she finished playfully. Tahno shook his head at this. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

**** Tahno groaned as he started regain consciousness, his senses slowly returning to him. "Are you insane?" At first, he thought the question was directed at him, but then Asami's voice continued. "How can we be a family after everything you've done?" Tahno looked over at the heiress and saw she was talking to an older man. Hiroshi Sato. In Tahno's opinion, Hiroshi looked like he hadn't slept in days and his beard wasn't as neatly trimmed as he remembered seeing on the newspaper advertisements.

"Mom would hate what you've become!" Hiroshi's face contorted from caring to angered in a split second at his daughter's words.

"How dare you!" he barked. "I'm avenging your mother's death!" Asami glared at him as an Equalist came and summoned him, saying that they were ready to annihilate the reinforcement fleet. So he'd known. And since they were stuck in this cell there was nothing they could do. The general had come to, as had Bolin and they were trying to come up with a plan to escape. Metalbending was out of the option since apparently the Earthbender hadn't been taught how.

Tahno sighed and looked over at Asami. The fire in her eyes had faded once her father had left and what remained made her look uncertain. "You okay?" he asked, causing her focus to turn on him. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Tahno didn't buy it. "Hey, it's okay to be upset. He is your dad." The simplicity of the statement made Asami stare at him. She nodded her head, not knowing exactly what to say. Both Nonbender's turned their attention back to the General and Bolin, who were still tossing ideas back and forth. That was about the time Naga decided to help them out.

Once they were free, Tahno approached the beast and petted her snout. "Good beastie." He could only hope the Avatar was having better luck than they were.

*** Korra felt her limbs twist in a familiar way as she was grabbed from her hiding spot and levitated in the air. She tried to break Amon's hold over her body but her efforts proved to be futile. Mako tried to free her but he too was soon unable to control his own limbs as Amon slammed them both into the ground.

"Really, Avatar? Is this the best you could do?"

Korra ground her teeth together as Amon made her get to her knees. "I must say I'm disappointed. The way that pathetic excuse of a Pro-Bender talked about you, I was lead to believe you'd be more of a challenge."

Korra managed to meet the man's cold eyes as he grabbed her neck from behind. "No!"

"How did he put it? He said I'd have to be an ingrate to underestimate your abilities." Amon pressed his thumb against her forehead and just like that…her Bending was gone. Korra fell limply to the floor, looking drained. "Perhaps he overestimated you," the madman mused.

*** Hiroshi threw Asami's mecha tank into one of the planes, causing her to jerk inside. The heiress stared up in horror as her father tore away the glass. Hiroshi raised his mecha tanks fist into the air and was about to deliver the final blow when a metal claw knocked him aside. Asami looked over to see another mecha tank, Tahno inside the capsule.

"Okay, so now I know what that does," he muttered. Tahno had never seen such a complicated machine….and honestly, he'd hit that lever by accident. Hiroshi made to go towards him when a huge boulder crashed into him, making his tank stumble backwards. Bolin appeared on Naga, throwing more rocks at the industrialist.

"Mr. Sato! You are a horrible father!" the Earthbender shouted. Asami's tank stood and threw Hiroshi's across the warehouse. She moved over and tore off the capsule, her burning eyes meeting Hiroshi's terrified ones. Asami clenched her teeth but sighed. She couldn't do it. Hiroshi took advantage of the situation and sent a claw at his daughter, which she dodged as he ejected and attempted to make a run for it. She looked over at Tahno and he nodded at her, gesturing for her to do the honors.

"He's right," she mumbled. "You are a horrible father."

*** Tahno and the gang returned back to Air Temple Island, somewhat proud of the mission's success. Asami hadn't said much on the way back, but the other Nonbender assumed it was best to let her think things over. Bolin was practically grinning like a madman all the way back. Everything seemed to be turning out for the better.

Tahno spotted Korra and immediately made his way toward her. "Avatar!" he greeted, some relief in his jovial tone. The girl turned to face him and his grin vanished. The usual gleam in her eyes was gone and she seemed somewhat paler. "What happened?"

Korra's eyes met his and realization struck him. He'd taken her Bending. He noticed Lin Bei Fong standing next to the Avatar. She looked to be in disbelief as well, though Tahno was somewhat glad to see she was alright. Finally Tahno's eyes locked on the Firebender. Mako noticed his stare and looked away.

"He took her Bending," he said, still looking straight at the Firebender accusingly. He had trusted the eldest brother to bring Korra back, unharmed and unscathed. He realized how foolish that had been. He should have gone with her instead. He should have been the one there to protect her.

Mako nodded his head and explained the what had happened. From finding out about Amon being a Waterbender to Korra having her Bending taken away to Amon getting away. Korra remained silent throughout the whole thing, only nodding occasionally to confirm the story. But Tahno knew that her mind was drifting somewhere else. He knew…because he'd been there.

***Everyone waited with baited breath for Katara to give them the verdict. It had been hours since that door had slid shut and Tahno was becoming impatient and increasingly worried. Korra had looked visibly broken on the way back to the South Pole. And Tahno had tried to find a way to comfort her but had come up dry. He knew what she was feeling, probably better than anyone else in the room…beside Lin of course. And yet, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

When the door finally did open, the look the master gave them was not a comforting one. She explained that there was nothing she could do. The Avatar's connection to the elements had been severed. Korra appeared shortly after, her face blank. The Airbender tried to comfort her but Korra didn't buy it. She looked at all of them, her parents, her masters, her friends, the former chief and Tahno himself, and he could see just how devastated she truly was beneath that expressionless façade.

She grabbed her parka and went outside, Mako made a move to follow but Tahno beat him too it. He was out the door before anyone could even blink.

"Korra," he started. She stopped but didn't turn to face him. Tahno grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her to face him, but she still avoided his gaze, preferring to look at the snow covered ground.

"Please, Tahno, don't," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sweetheart, look at me." His voice was pleading, using the nickname endearingly instead of teasingly. When she still didn't look at him he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes, once able to mesmerize him with their sheer intensity looked defeated and lifeless. Tahno felt something inside him twist at the sight.

"I know how you're feeling right now. You feel empty, like a huge chunk has just been ripped right out of your soul. But you can't let that stop you."

Korra sighed. "Tahno…" She pushed him away from him. He didn't try to stop her as she took a step back. "Just go back to Republic City."

Tahno raised a brow at this. "What?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders tiredly, once again looking down at the snow. "You don't owe me anything. You need to go home…and I'll do the same."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Avatar," he stated. "I owe you more than I care to admit. You're the one that helped me when that bastard took my Bending. Let me return the favor…please." Korra looked up from the ground to meet his pale gaze. He was serious, that much was clear. He took a hesitant step toward her and moved his hand to caress her cheek, tilting her head up. The former master of the elements stared up at him in confusion as he lowered his head toward hers.

Korra turned her head away from him and stepped out of his reach. He straightened at this, giving a nod that he hadn't expected anything less. "I'm sorry," she said. "But you need to go back to the city." And with that she hopped on Naga and left him standing there.

*** "Go away, Tenzin," Korra sniffed. She didn't need Tenzin's understanding at the moment. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"But you called me." That wasn't Tenzin's voice. The girl looked up to see Aang standing before her. The monk explained to the Avatar that she had finally connected with her spiritual side, claiming that when we're at our lowest point are we open to the greatest change. Korra saw all her past lives stand behind the Airbender, and closed her eyes as Aang restored her Bending.

Tahno watched from a distance as Korra rose on a pillar of air, her arms spread out as she Bended each element. He smirked to himself when she finally touched the ground once again and turned to see him. She smiled at him as he approached her, hands in his jacket pocket as he grinned crookedly down at her.

"So, Sweetheart, do you still want me to leave?" Korra rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The taller boy returned the embrace, chuckling.

Korra pulled away and took a step back. "Get on your knees," she commanded. Tahno raised a brow at the statement. "Just trust me." He did as he was told and got down on one knee. Korra pressed one finger on his heart and another on his forehead, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Tahno felt a strange sensation jolt through his whole body until something just seemed to click into place. He could feel a odd power boil in his stomach and when he opened his eyes, Korra was still there, a huge grin on her face. Tahno stood slowly, still not sure what had just happened.

"What did you just-?" Before he could finish the question, Korra launched a water whip at him. Tahno instinctively raised his hand to block it and the water stopped in mid-air. Tahno nearly jumped out of his skin, the water dropped onto the ground and Tahno looked down at his hands before looking back over at the Avatar.

"Consider this my way of making up for not being able to get Amon for you," the Ferret said. "And for being such a jerk earlier." Tahno continued to stare at her as if she had a second head. After a moment of this Korra tried to shake him out of his stupor. "Hey, Pretty Boy, are you-?"

She didn't get a chance to finish before Tahno leaned down, his lips moving against her own. Before she could even register this however, he pulled away and smiled down at her. Seeing the surprise on her face, he smirked. "And you, my dear, can consider this my way of saying thank you," he said before leaning down and recapturing her lips with his own. And this time, she got the chance to kiss him back.

******_Shoot me! Do it now before this fluffy virus spreads! This was a nightmare! Put me out of my misery! Can you believe the season over? Can you believe the seasons over? Its unreal! Well anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapt...finally he kissed her! Sigh...I've actually been dying to write that..._

_In other new, please read and review….yeah._

_I'm out! Peace!_


	15. Chapter 15

Korra had meant to return to Republic City as soon as she'd regained her Bending. That had been four days ago. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed home, her mother's home cooked meals, and the crunch of snow beneath her feet. So everyone had decided that they'd allow the Avatar to have a much deserved break. Senna and Tonraq loved having their daughter home with them. They had missed her so much.

Korra sighed at the thought of leaving the next day. But she knew she needed to go back. The city was still in disrepair and it needed a lot of fixing after everything Amon had done. She silently promised that she'd come back and visit when things were more settled.

"That is not a good look for you."

Korra turned her head toward the pale skinned Waterbender sitting beside her, a questioning brow raised. "What look?"

"That look you just had. It looked like you were troubled. And that just doesn't look good on such a beautiful face," he answered, a charming grin in place. Korra playfully nudged him, a smile pulling at her lips. "So what's troubling you?"

Korra swung her legs back and forth as they dangled off the bluff, a thoughtful expression returning to her features. "Going back to the city. There's so much to do. And I…" She trailed off, her eyes returning to the ocean view in front of them.

Understanding of the situation dawned on the boy and he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him so that her head lay on his shoulder. "This isn't forever. It might take a while but you can come back here to see them anytime. And if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me," he added, his tone playful towards the end.

Korra smiled up at him. "I'm sure you'll have them peeing in their pants," she teased. Tahno rolled his pale eyes at the girl.

*** Senna had noticed that her daughter seemed distracted during dinner. She hadn't made much of an attempt at conversation. So afterwards, when everyone was getting ready for bed, she decided to talk to the girl. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Senna opened the door to find her daughter sitting in the middle of the floor in her shorts and muscle shirt. Senna eyed the cuts and bruises that decorated her daughter's arms and legs and her cheerful expression wavered slightly. She had to turn her attention away. That's when she noticed Korra was holding something in her hands, examining it with a small smile on her face.

Senna took a seat next to the younger Waterbender and saw that they were drawings Korra had doodled when she was little. This caused a sad smile to grace the woman's features.

"I remember when you drew that," she stated, pointing at the one that showed a crudely drawn portrait of Korra, Tonraq and herself, as well as a little fur ball that represented Naga as a pup. It had been a year after the White Lotus had taken Korra to the compound and it was the parents' second visit.

_*** The little Korra stood at the door, waiting eagerly. The White Lotus had informed her that her parents would be arriving today and Korra couldn't wait to see them. She had a surprise for them. The little Avatar was practically vibrating as she waited impatiently. _

_Finally the door opened and in walked Korra's parents, both with huge smiles on their faces. Korra jumped into her father's outstretched arms and clung to him tightly. Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead as the girl quickly jumped from his arms to her mother's. _

_The woman laughed and put Korra back on the ground. "Look how big you've gotten!" she said. "You need to quit growing."_

_Korra giggled. "So how's my little girl been? Behaving herself, I hope," Tonraq said with a suspicious raise of his brow. _

_Korra rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad! You know me! When do I ever get into trouble?" she asked with an innocent smile. _

_Tonraq looked over at his wife. "Well let's see, wasn't there that time when she-?"_

"_Dad! Don't bring that up again!" the little girl whined with a pout, knowing exactly where her father was heading. Both parents laughed. "Oh and by the way, I have a couple of surprises for you," she continued with a grin. _

_Both parents gave their kid a skeptical look. Korra put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. There was a loud barking sound and then Tonraq was tackled from the side by a massive ball of fur. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Naga!" the child exclaimed with pride. "I found her all by herself so I asked Katara if I could keep her."_

_Tonraq let the dog lick him before Korra whistled for Naga to come. The dog trotted over to her side and sat down, licking her face while she was at it. Senna and Tonraq shared a look but smiled when they heard their child laughing. _

"_So, you found yourself a polar bear-dog did you?" Korra nodded. Tonraq shook his head and looked over at his wife. "She gets it from your side," he muttered. Senna rolled her eyes before kneeling down to pet the pup. _

"_And what's this other surprise, Korra?" she asked. _

_Korra grinned. "Just wait a second. I'll be right back!" And with that she ran out of the room only to return a few seconds later clutching something in her small hands. The five year old handed the piece of paper over to her parents, who examined it closely. Senna felt tears prick her eyes as she saw what her daughter had drawn. And in the top corner, written in barely legible scribbles was the words 'My family'. _

_*** _"Mom, are you okay?"

Senna snapped out of her memory and looked at her daughter. She realized her face was wet and wiped away the remaining tears with her hand. "I'm fine, dear," she replied. Korra hugged her mother and Senna returned the embrace, holding her daughter tightly as if fearing she'd leave. Korra felt her own tears coming but blinked them away.

"I love you so much. You know that don't you?"

Korra nodded her head, not pulling away from her mother's embrace. "I love you too, Mom."

Senna slowly pulled away so she could look at her daughter, placing her hands on either side of her face. "And you know that you always have a home here? And that we're sorry we didn't visit you as often as we should've."

"I know."

Senna felt so relieved at this. "Your father and I will try to visit you in Republic City soon, I promise."

Korra smiled, pulling her mother into another hug. "I'd like that," she replied. "A lot."

*** Republic City was in the midst of rebuilding when the gang finally arrived back. Korra and her friends helped where they were needed. One thing was for sure, the city needed a lot of fixing. About a week after their return, news of a gala reached their ears. The people wanted to celebrate the end of Amon's reign. Korra at first was weary of the idea, remembering the last party she'd went to hadn't been that fun for her.

But after some prodding from the rest of Team Avatar and Tenzin's assurance, she had reconsidered. Of course Asami was also taking advantage of this opportunity. The heiress dragged the Avatar to all the dress stores and shops. Needless to say the Avatar would have preferred being Chi Blocked.

"Hmmm…let me see. I think we'll stay with the blue but do we want navy or cerulean?"

Korra sat there in the chair, watching as the older girl compared different fabrics and colors. She let her mind drift to the party itself. She had already asked Tahno his opinion. He'd been sort of excited about the idea. He, along with the others, had even been able to sweet talk her into it. He may not have been the same jerk she'd fought in the ring but he still had his charm and methods of…_persuasion. _

"Korra? Are you even listening to me?"

Korra blinked and looked back over at the other girl. "Sorry, what?"

Asami shook her head and smiled. "I know you don't like this sort of thing, but we need to find you something to wear. You can't just go to this party in your casual wear," she said.

"I'm guessing there are rules about that sort of thing," Korra said with a teasing smirk.

"Yep. Now take this into the changing room and put on a fashion show," the raven haired beauty said in a no nonsense tone. Korra groaned but grabbed the piece of fabric before heading into the changing room like she was told.

The fashion show went on for what felt like forever to the Waterbender. She would come out, turn and then walk back in when Asami and she disagreed. The industrialist heir was quickly losing her patience. Korra had tried on over twenty dresses and had managed to find something wrong with each. It wasn't long enough, it was too long, she didn't like not having any straps, it was too lacy…etc.

Asami had known Korra would be difficult but she hadn't dreamed she'd be _this_ difficult. She was about ready to give up when Korra walked out of the dressing room once more. The Nonbender was surprised at the timid look on the girl's face. She'd expected the same exasperated look she'd had for every other dress. But timid…that had been the furthest thing from her mind.

"So, tell me what's wrong with this one," Asami commented, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for the inevitable excuse. She heard Korra mumble something and almost fell out of her chair. "I'm sorry. I must be hearing things. What did you just say?"

Korra shifted uncomfortably before clearing her throat. "I said this one isn't too bad."

Asami blinked a couple of times before standing. She motioned for Korra to turn. The Avatar did as told as Asami examined the dress. It was nice length, complemented her eyes and skin tone, showed off her curves but was still modest , leaving some things to the imagination. Asami's mind was already trying to match the right shoes to the dress and contemplating how to do her hair.

Korra did look stunning. Asami smiled. "So this is the one huh?" The younger girl nodded her head slowly. Asami clapped her hands together in relief. "Good." She looked at the price and shrugged. It wasn't too bad. Probably one of the cheaper ones she'd tried on. "Well then that's settled."

Now she just had to get her to try on shoes. Asami inwardly sighed. That should be fun.

*** "How was your shopping expedition?" Tahno asked as he sat under the shade of one of the trees, Korra sitting between his legs with her back lying against his chest.

Korra leaned her head back to look up at him and groaned. "I never want to see another pair of heels _ever_ again," she whined. Tahno chuckled at this. He almost wished he could've been there to see Korra actually shopping. He'd bet half the championship pot that she had been hard to deal with.

"Did you at least find something for the party?" Korra sighed and nodded her head. "See? Then the hardest part is already over and done. You just need to show up at that gala and every man in the room will be tripping over their feet to talk to you. And every woman will practically be green with envy because they don't have your natural beauty."

Korra gave him a look that said 'yeah right'. "Trust me on this." He smirked down at her. "That reminds me, I still haven't officially asked you to accompany me to this celebration." He gave her one of his charming smiles, causing Korra rolled her eyes.

"And who says I want to go with you?" she asked playfully. Tahno pursed his lips before shrugging his shoulders.

"What girl wouldn't want to go with a man as handsome and charming as myself?" he teased.

Korra scoffed. "There's that arrogant jerk I missed so much," she replied sardonically.

Tahno wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her closer to his person, planting a kiss on her temple. "So what do you say, Avatar? Will you do me the honor of letting me be your date to this extravagant party?"

Korra pretended to think it over, furrowing her brow in mock thoughtfulness. She finally grinned up at him and pecked his cheek. "The honor would be all mine," she answered.

_*** I realize this chapt was more Korra centric than the others but I had an idea for the mother daughter scene and…it just spun from there. And the party will be in the next chapt….I figured after everything these guys could use a little break don't you think? Now all I have to do is think of a dress design….._what fun…..

_As always, I'm out! Peace!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Nervous?"

"Why do you ask?"

Asami smiled at the younger girl's response, a knowing gleam in her eyes. Korra hadn't stopped fidgeting since the Nonbender started working on her hair, crossing and uncrossing her arms, wringing her hands together, her leg continually shaking up and down. "Just a guess," she replied. "This party is going to turn out a lot better than the last one. You can relax."

Korra remembered the last party. She'd played right into the former councilman's trap. She'd been made a fool of and that didn't sit well with her. The Avatar's fidgeting ceased for a second as her body tensed and her fists clenched. She felt a hand on her shoulder and came back to reality.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Asami nodded her head in understanding. "Besides, Tahno will be with you to make sure you have a great time." A light pink tinge appeared on the Waterbender's cheeks, causing a laugh to escape the heiress.

*** Tahno stood up straight as he waited for Korra in front of the main house on Air Temple Island, one hand in the pocket of his black trousers, the other hanging limply by his side. He wore black tux jacket, only the bottom three buttons fastened with a white undershirt and black suede shoes but no tie. His hair was back to its old flamboyancy, though he had to admit he had gotten use to it being so…not. It almost felt odd for him to have it fixed up again.

"Nervous?"

Tahno turned his attention to the Earthbending brother. "Not in the slightest."

Bolin raised a brow, not buying it. "Whatever you say," he replied, fixing his jacket and trying to straighten his green buttoned shirt. The youngest brother hadn't bothered to buy a new suit since the one he'd worn from Tarrlok's gala was still in good shape. But the Earthbender still had to dig through a few boxes to find it.

Tahno smirked at the younger boy as he continued to fidget. "So where is the Fire Rat?"

"Mako?" Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "Getting ready I suppose."

Tahno nodded before allowing all conversation to drop and his thoughts drifted to Korra. It never ceased to amaze him how long it took women to get ready.

Both boys heard someone clear their throat and turned to see the girls. Asami, looking as radiant as always, her dark red dress stunning and perfect for her, smiled at the boys. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized. Bolin nodded but Tahno hadn't seemed to hear her, his gaze never leaving Korra. Her dress was a dark blue with iridescent seed and bugle beads and sequins intricately sewn into the fabric. The beads were black or purple in color but the way the light shined made them appear silver. There were two rows of dark blue fringe on the lower part of the skirt, adding an eye-catching shimmer when she moved. The neckline was v-shaped with a scalloped hem. The top part wasn't as loose as the bottom but it still left plenty to the imagination.

Korra's dark brown hair was down, free of its usual clips and high ponytail. It had a certain wave and curl to it, framing her face which had the faintest traces of make-up.

Tahno thought she looked beautiful.

Korra walked up to him, her heels clicking against the cobblestone. They were small heels, barely even an inch. Asami had thought it best if Korra didn't break her neck. She grinned when she noticed the way he stared at her, her earlier nerves completely forgotten. "Now, who's going to be the best looking one at this party again?" she teased.

Tahno had to remember how to talk before he even tried to retort. He swallowed before sighing, mock disappointment in his tone. "It seems I have been out done. But alas," he grinned. "I'm a close second if I do say so myself."

Korra rolled her eyes at this. Bolin whispered something to Asami, to which she nodded and laughed. She couldn't have agreed more. That was about the time Mako made his appearance, looking handsome and suave. Tahno didn't miss the look the Firebender sent Korra. He placed an arm around her waist, leading her toward the docks.

*** The party itself was stunning. City Hall dressed finely and elegantly as the jazzy tune wafted through the air. Everyone was having a phenomenal time. Korra had never been one for dancing, she'd never really bothered to learn. But when Tahno patiently explained the steps, she picked up on it real quick. After all, she was a quick study. The Pro-Bending champ twirled her out before bringing her back to his chest, smiling when she laughed. She really did look amazing.

The other three members were scattered amongst the crowd. Asami was conversing with General Iroh while Bolin flirted with a girl, trying to make her laugh while Mako was harassed by fangirls wanting him to dance with them. He eventually caved.

The jazzy tune switched and Korra dragged Tahno off the dance-floor, claiming to need a break. "I'm getting something to drink. Want something?" Tahno offered. Korra nodded her head, trying to catch her breath as they stood to the side of the dance floor. Tahno grinned crookedly at her before walking over to the concessions.

He was filling up a cup when he felt someone's hand on his forearm. He turned to see a girl with dark hair and tan skin. He recognized her. What was her name again? It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here, Tahno," she purred. The Waterbender blinked a couple of times. He knew she'd been one of the girls with him that night the Avatar had called her beast on him but he couldn't remember her name to save his life.

"And why would that be?" he asked, his tone showing his disinterest.

Either the girl didn't notice or she ignored it, giggling like an idiot. "Well after that incident at the arena, you ditched us. We thought you didn't want to party anymore."

Tahno clenched his teeth together. So she thought he had ditched them. The idea was laughable. No, it had most certainly been the other way around. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the festivities," he replied. He only had the one drink but he wanted to get away from this girl. He made a move to get away but the girl grabbed his arm again.

"What's your hurry? We never did get to have any fun," she stated, pushing her smaller frame up against his. Tahno backed away and kept the leech at a distance. She pouted slightly.

"Playing hard to get? That never was your style, Baby."

Tahno was about to say something when he felt an arm interlace with his. He turned to see Korra, smiling sweetly up at him but he could tell it was strained. "I leave you alone for two seconds and your already being harassed?" she asked, shaking her head with a chuckle. "You certainly are busy."

She turned her attention to the girl. "Oh, I remember you. You were at Narook's that one night," she said. The girl opened her mouth but Korra cut her off. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal _my date_ away for a moment. Is that ok?" Tahno didn't miss the emphasis she put on the words 'my date' and neither, it seemed, did the other girl. He was suddenly very worried that Korra would punch the poor woman if she answered no. But she looked dumbstruck and nodded mutely. Korra's smile widened. "I appreciate it."

Once they were far enough away, Tahno let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you." He noticed she was no longer smiling. Tahno watched as she leaned against one of the pillars, sipping the drink Tahno handed her. "What's the matter?"

"You were letting her hang off you," she said, her tone even though flecks of anger seeped through.

Tahno raised a brow. "I was doing no such thing," he replied. Korra shrugged, as if the matter really was of no concern of hers. The boy grinned crookedly, placing his hand next to her head on the pillar. "Were you, my dear, jealous?"

The Avatar almost did a spit take, choking on her drink slightly. She covered her mouth with her hand before sending a glare at the taller boy. "No," she replied. She hated that smug little look he had on his face.

"Seems like it," he teased. Korra frowned but said nothing as she turned her gaze on the crowd. He took her chin in his hand, making her look up at him again. "Now why would someone as amazing as you be jealous of someone like that?" Again Korra said nothing, her voice failing her as his pale eyes locked on her blue ones.

He leaned forward to envelop her lips with his. She kissed him back almost immediately, her mind going blank as his lips moved against hers. She wrapped an arm around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to get a better angle.

Tahno smirked into the kiss, moving his hand from her chin to her waist. When he pulled away, she was smiling at him, all traces of her annoyance with him gone. He kissed her forehead, a cocky grin on his face. "I'm all yours, Sweetheart. Don't forget that."

Korra gave him a chaste kiss. "You better be," she murmured against his lips, trying and failing to sound threatening. Her companion chuckled at that.

_***** And thus they found there was no cure for the virus that had infiltrated my brain and I succumbed to the madness that is fluff. _

_Ugh! Is it season two yet?_

_I'm out! Peace!_


	17. Chapter 17

A cool breeze blew through the branches of the tree, rustling the leaves and making the limbs sway ever so slightly. Tahno had a lazy and content smile on his face as the wind brushed against his face. Sitting under a shade tree in the park, the Waterbender felt at ease. He could remember walking through the park numerous times but found it hard to believe he'd never stopped to unwind. What a pity. Why was he there again? Oh, yeah. He had a sparring match with Korra.

Another breeze blew by, stronger and strangely different than the first. A grin appeared on the boy's narrow features. Not opening his eyes he said, "Having fun, Avatar?"

He heard her loud laughter from above him and finally opened his eyes to see her lying on the branch above him, a mischievous glint in her cobalt eyes. She smiled down at him. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Wind is wind. Airbending is Airbending," he replied vaguely.

Korra rolled her eyes before swinging down from the limb and holding her hand out for him to grab. Tahno accepted the offer, allowing himself to be pulled up by the freakishly strong girl.

"Shall we begin then?" he asked, his arms wrapping loosely around the Avatar's waist.

"Sure. No Bending right?"

Tahno nodded. "Don't feel bad if you don't win. It wouldn't be the first time." His whole aura radiated a playful cockiness. Korra smirked up at him. She could hear the challenge in his words. And, of course, she never backed down from a challenge.

"Just don't get your feelings hurt when I kick your butt, Pretty Boy." She stepped out of his grasp and took her position a few paces away, preparing for their match.

The match was pretty even for the most part; neither Waterbender giving in. Korra ducked as a sweeping kick hurtled toward her head before thrusting her palm upward, narrowly missing Tahno's chin. Tahno grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, holding it there.

Korra jumped up and flipped herself over Tahno, freeing her arm and pinning his behind his back before pushing him away. An impressed twitch of his lips appeared as he shook his sore wrist. "You're learning," he complimented.

Korra grinned. The Pro-Bending champ swung his leg out but recoiled at the last second and landed a blow with his fist to her temple. The Fire Ferret stumbled back, her balance off and Tahno used that to swipe her feet out from under her. Korra landed on her back, rolled and then jumped back up before Tahno could pin her.

Tahno launched another kick, which Korra leaned back to avoid. She sent a roundhouse kick to his side, which he caught. He twisted her leg to the side. She went with it and landed on her hands before pushing back and landing a kick square in the boy's chest. The force sent him sprawling onto the ground. The master of the elements pinned him before he could even register what had just happened. He blinked up at her as smiled smugly down at him.

"I think I just wiped the floor with you, Pretty Boy," she panted.

She smug look on her face disappeared when Tahno suddenly pushed against her and flipped their positions. Korra's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing at the crooked grin on the swamp dweller's face. His breath brushed against her cheek as he chuckled tiredly.

"I'll give you this round, Sweetheart."

"Like you had a choice." This made Tahno laugh again as he planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Get off, Romeo before you start getting ideas." The champ obliged and rolled over to lie on the grass beside her.

"Killjoy," he muttered. This made Korra give a very unladylike snort.

*** The sun was starting to set by the time the pair made their way to the docks. Tahno had been unusually quiet, his mind thinking of other things. Finally, Korra sighed. "Okay, what's up?"

Tahno looked over at her, his gaze regaining focus. "Just thinking."

"About?"

Tahno paused before answering. "I was thinking about that deal we made at Narook's." Korra tilted her head to the side, confused. "I told you that when you found time to visit your family, I'd find time to visit mine," he clarified.

Understanding flashed across the Southern Waterbender's face. "So you're leaving," she stated. The taller of the two nodded his head. Truth be told, he was a little nervous about going home. It had been so long. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Only a week."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Korra stopped mid-stride, causing Tahno to stop and look at her. "Why so soon?"

"I've been thinking about it since we got back from the South Pole."

"And you decided to tell me the day before you left?" Korra didn't understand why this bothered her so much. She'd been the one to suggest Tahno go visit the swamp. She'd bugged him about it persistently actually. But the fact that he hadn't bothered to tell her until now…

Tahno saw the emotions swirling in her sapphire orbs. He could tell she didn't want him to leave. He didn't like seeing her like that. "You can come with me," he suggested. He saw her consider it, weighing the pros and cons. He could almost see the gears in her mind turning. She'd told him once that she'd always wanted to go to the swamp, Katara having told her about what it had been like seventy years ago.

After a moment she shook her head. "Republic City needs me. It's in the midst of reconstruction. I can't leave. Not now. "

Tahno really hadn't expected any other answer from her. He knew her well enough. A sudden thought occurred to him, a chance to lighten the mood and make her a little flustered.

"Well, that's a shame," he said deliberately slow, walking so that he stood just in front of her. "It certainly is nice in the swamp. But dreadfully warm. I'm sure you've heard what the clothing arrangement is because of it." He paused, noticing the light pink hue her cheeks took on as the image started to form in her head. He chuckled lowly, leaning forward so his breath caressed her ear.

"Now, are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?"

Korra punched him in the shoulder, making sure it would leave a bruise. Tahno snickered as she tried to hide how flustered she was, walking passed him and toward the dock. He kept pace with her easily, a triumphant twist to his lips.

He suddenly stopped and Korra turned to face him, her brow raised questioningly. "How about, before I take you back to the island, we go to dinner?"

"Narook's?"

Tahno smirked but shook his head. "I know a place that has some excellent Fire Nation cuisine. Flameo Kitchen. I figured we'd try something new. Consider it an 'I'm sorry' present for leaving on such short notice. Besides, I need to take you on a proper date before I go."

Korra smiled before walking back over to him. She got up on her toes and pecked his lips, giving him a sign that she'd forgiven him. "Lead the way, Pretty Boy."

_***** And thus I felt the need to add this. This will most likely be the last update till season two. Whenever that will air. *sigh* Sorry guys. _

_I'm Out Peace!_


	18. Chapter 18

The week went by painfully slow. It limped actually. Tahno missed Korra. But he had to admit, it felt good to be back in the swamp. His father had greeted him in the usual manner, a big slap on the back and a dry sense of humor. He was a big man, his skin once a deep brown now faded slightly from lack of sun.

The swamp would do that to you.

Tahno spent a lot of time with his dad, even mentioned Korra a few times. This of course had piqued his father's interest. "Got you a girl now, do you?" he asked with a deep, hearty laugh. "Do I have to worry about any grandchildren from you, Runt?"

Tahno shook his head, the nickname not bothering him like it used to. His father knew he hated being called that. Instead he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "No. Not at the moment."

His father chuckled. "So she's just around for fun then?" It wasn't the words themselves that bothered Tahno. It was the tone that accompanied it. It sounded as if he had the younger Waterbender figured out, as if that was all Tahno could ever want the company of a girl for.

"She's one of a kind," he answered simply. "She's the Avatar, you know?"

Hanook froze in his place by the fire pit. He finally looked over at his son and raised an amused brow. Tahno wished he hadn't said anything. He knew that look.

"The Avatar?" He scoffed. "Yeah, she's probably one of kind alright. Good job, Runt." He patted Tahno on the back. "You've found yourself a girl high up in the rankings of power. You must enthrall me with the details of how you managed to trick this poor girl into feeling something for you," he sneered.

Tahno abruptly shrugged his hand off his shoulder and stood up, making his way toward the door of the hut. "Where are you going?" The city boy stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at the man. His pale eyes met deep blue and he turned around.

"I'm going to get some air."

*** Tahno found himself on the east bank of the village. He stood there barefoot and shirtless, staring out across the murky water. He was starting to remember vividly why he hadn't been to the swamp. His father was slime. Had been since Tahno's mother died of some sickness.

He picked up a rock and chucked it at the water, causing it to skip a couple times before sinking into the muddy depths below. He wiped his hand on his sweat pants and sighed.

"So I'm guessing you went to see your dad."

"And it didn't go so well."

Tahno smirked and turned to see the brothers. They'd greeted him upon his return to the swamp. Shen and Yuan were his oldest friends. At least they had been when they were all kids. And it looked like they still were. They'd grown from a couple of scrawny brothers to a powerhouse duo. They were a little bulkier than the usual swamp resident.

Yuan had his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. He'd never been a fan of Tahno's father. Shen on the other hand had a look of sympathy. The only difference between the two twins was their personalities and hair color. Yuan had jet black hair that was short and spiked. Shen had dark chocolate colored hair that was shaggy and ungroomed.

"He's just being his usual charming self," Tahno replied with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Is the week up already?" Shen asked with a look that reminded the Pro-Bender of when they were children and Shen got picked last for swamp tag.

Yuan was the one who answered. "It would seem so. He's got to get back to his girl after all." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face, almost teasing. Tahno nodded his head, a crooked grin on his face. These two were his oldest friends...true friends.

Shen suddenly had an idiotic smile on his face. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot that you have an actual girlfriend now. Probably shouldn't keep her waiting any longer huh?"

"It's a surprise that you managed to get a girl like the Avatar though." Yuan had sincerity in his monotone. Tahno shrugged his shoulders lazily. "We're happy for you. You've made a name for yourself. That's more than we hoped for as kids."

"Yeah. We're gonna miss you," Shen agreed, translating what his brother had actually meant to say as usual. Tahno simply smiled at the duo.

"I'll be back to visit soon enough. Meanwhile, you two should stay out of trouble. I don't want to come back and have to clean up your mess. As usual." The brothers were mischievous pair and had dragged Tahno into more sticky situations than he cared to name. And by the looks of things and the stories they'd told him over the week, that hadn't changed.

Both of them shared a look and then turned back to the scrawny one of the group, their blue eyes gleaming. "We make no such promises."

**** "Tahno's coming back today, right?"

"Yep."

"You excited?"

Korra grinned at the older girl. "Very." She focused her attention back on the dishes Tenzin was making her do. Oh how the girl hated chores. At least Asami had offered to help.

"What time do you think he'll be back?" Asami noticed something out of the corner of her eye as she dried the plate Korra handed her. She smiled, not saying a word.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Soon, I hope," the Avatar replied.

"Me too." Korra nearly dropped the glass she was washing when she heard a new voice. "Is this soon enough?" the voice purred in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist.

Korra sent a glare at the Sato industrialist, who shrugged in reply, a smug grin on her face as she put away the plate. The brunette regained her composure and turned in Tahno's hold to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest, a look of mock annoyance on her face.

"What makes you think we were talking about you?" she asked, brow raised inquisitively. "Surely you're not _that _self-absorbed, Pretty Boy."

He simply grinned crookedly down at her. And instead of an answer he leaned down and kissed her. Korra was about to kiss him back when someone cleared their throat.

"I'm still here."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Asami."

Tahno on the other hand didn't look the slightest bit bothered by their audience of one. "So what's happened while I was gone?" he asked, switching the subject.

Asami and Korra shared a look. The heiress was the one who answered after a slight hesitation. "Mainly just finishing up restoring the city. We had to deal with a couple of triad thugs and some remaining Equalist protesters but beyond that things have been quiet," she told the taller boy, her voice nonchalant.

"Airbending training has been going smoothly as well," Korra added, trying not to sound too proud. Though she acted somewhat indifferent to it, Tahno could tell she excited to finally be able to Airbend.

The Pro-Bending champ nodded his head. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the infamous _Team Avatar_," he said, teasingly. He still didn't like the name.

Korra rolled her eyes and pushed the boy back so that she could continue with her chore. "I need to get this done and you're not helping," she replied.

Tahno put his hand to his chest, as if wounded. "I'm sorry. Am I distracting you?" His grin turned somewhat wicked and Asami saw the gleam in his eyes. "Because I can assure you, my dear, that was not my intention at all," he finished laying his head on the brunettes shoulder and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

Asami watched the interaction between the two and rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. "Okay Lover Boy, get out of here before I kick you out."

Tahno looked over at the raven haired girl before returning his gaze to the girl he was holding in his arms. Her cheeks were tinted a faint pink. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled away. "Do you want me to leave, Sweetheart?" he asked the master of the elements. She didn't look up from her dishes but he didn't miss the corners of her mouth twitching upward.

"I'll meet you on the beach when I'm done," she replied. "If I leave now Tenzin will have my head." Tahno sighed dramatically but did as he was told with a wave over his shoulder and was gone.

Once he was gone Asami turned to the remaining Waterbender, her brow raised in accusation. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Korra's shoulders slumped and she looked over at the dark haired beauty. "Does he have to know now? I mean-"

"Korra, he needs to know. And if you won't tell him, I will." Korra visibly paled at this. "Trust me. It's better he finds out now from you than later from someone else."

The southern girl sighed and handed over the cup. Her blue eyes met Asami's green and she knew she was right. She needed to tell Tahno about…what had happened. Who would know about this situation better than the older girl after all?

"I hate it when you're right."

Asami smiled innocently. "No you don't."

*** "So did you miss me?"

"Nope. Barely noticed you were gone."

"Really? Because I missed you," Tahno purred, messing with her high-ponytail. Korra rolled her eyes as she leaned back against him, her bare feet digging into the sand. The tide inched closer to their position on the shore, getting closer with each wave. The push and pull made Korra relax against the boy's chest, a content sigh escaping her.

The girl flicked out her wrist and a stream of the churning water rose, slithering through the air and making odd shapes. A second ribbon of water rose from the salty sea and started to twist about, wrapping around the first ribbon and creating a glittering pattern. Korra smiled at this and looked up at the boy as they both let the water fall back into its source.

His eyes gleamed as he grinned down at her. "I really did miss you, Korra," he repeated, kissing her on the cheek.

"You were only gone a week," she reminded him. He gave her a look and she smirked. "Fine, I guess I missed you too."

"Gee thanks."

Korra laughed at the look on his face and leaned her head up to kiss him. He eagerly returned the gesture. When Korra pulled away she leaned her head back against his chest. Tahno continued to mess with her hair, smirking like the cocky jerk he used to be.

There was a moment of silence and the tide had finally reached their feet and the duo felt at ease. Korra's mind began to wonder and Asami's words made an appearance. She needed to tell Tahno. She needed to tell him about what had happened while he'd been away. Her stomach began to tie itself in knots at the thought.

Tahno looked down at her and saw her brow was furrowed, her expression pensive. "Hey, you okay?" She met his eyes and then looked back at the sand. She started to wring her hands together, nervously.

"Tahno, I…" The pale eyed Waterbender hooked his finger under her chin and made her look back up at him. "I…"

"Yes?"

The Avatar swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath. She met his gaze again and smiled slightly. "I think we should be heading back," she stated, standing up and stepping out of his grasp. Tahno tilted his head to the side in confusion before standing as well.

"If you say so, Avatar," he said, slowly. Something was up. He could see it written all over her face. Nonetheless he pretended everything was normal and walked her back to her room, giving her a goodnight kiss before leaving her standing at her door.

The master of the elements sighed once he was out of sight. She'd meant to tell him, she really had. But she didn't want to ruin the moment. It was his first night back, and she had missed him terribly. She would tell him though. Of that she was sure. It just hadn't been the right time.

A groan escaped her lips as she walked over and collapsed on her bed. Asami was going to kill her.

_***** I couldn't wait…this has been pounding in my head for so freakin long and I couldn't wait any longer. It had to be written. Just had to be. But seriously, this time…no uploading for a while. I think. _

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and that you review._

_Im out! Peace!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you told him yet?"

Korra sighed, hitting her head against the table. "No."

Asami frowned. "You need to tell him."

"I know," the Waterbender muttered against the wooden top. She felt like a coward.

"It's not fair to him, keeping it quiet."

"I know."

"He deserves to know."

"Dammit, Asami!" Korra's fist connected with the tabletop, causing the item to shake violently. "You don't think I know that? I just..." The Avatar took a deep breath, exhaling heavily.

The Sato heiress smiled reassuringly at the younger girl, reaching across the table to grasp Korra's hand in her own. "You'll feel better when you tell him. He'll understand. He's not the same arrogant, hard headed, stubborn, egotistical, pompous-"

"Do you even have a point?" Korra interrupted with a wry smirk. "Because I would appreciate you getting to it this century."

"_My point is_," the raven haired beauty replied. "You need to tell him."

The Waterbender leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and brow scrunched together pensively. Her gut was twisting uncomfortably and she really didnt want to tell Tahno. But of course Asami was right.

"I will."

*** "Has the Avatar seemed to be a bit...off to you?" Tahno asked the Earthbender standing across from him in the ready position.

Bolin didn't answer immediately as he sent a chunk of earth at his sparring partner. The two had grown an...acquaintanceship, and would often spar with each other when Tahno wasn't hanging out with Korra. Plus the Earthbender secretly liked the excuse to hurl rocks at his ex-rival. Old habits die hard.

"Not really," he answered as he dodged a water whip.

Tahno made a noncommittal hum before trying to grab the Earthbender's leg again but Bolin saw it coming. With a smirk he made the earth beneath the older boy's feet rise, causing the lean Swamp dweller to lose his concentration and fall on his ass.

Bolin tried not to chuckle.

"Smooth," he teased. Tahno simply grumbled in response. The shorter boy grinned before walking over and helping the taller boy up. "Anyway, why did you ask?"

Tahno grabbed a towel off the boulder and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "I don't know. I just feel like there's something she's not telling me. "

"You've been back a week. And she hasn't mentioned anything?"

Tahno shook his head.

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Yes. And every time she dodges the question. Has she told you anything?"

Bolin looked away at this, pretending to busy himself with something. He'd promised Asami he would let Korra tell him. "Nope, not a thing."

Tahno narrowed his eyes suspiciously and was about to continue when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked over his shoulder to see the person they were discussing.

She smiled slightly at him, looking nervous. "Hey."

"Hello, Avatar."

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck before rambling out an excuse so that he could leave the couple alone. Once he was gone, Tahno walked over to the brunette.

"What brings you to this part of the island?"

"Besides you?" Tahno smirked at the comment. "But in all seriousness, I did come to talk to you."

The taller Waterbender nodded. "Do go on."

"I know I've been acting a little...odd lately," she began. "I've just been trying to find the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He raised a quizzical brow, confusion clear in his grey eyes. He could think of a million different ways this conversation could end and none of them were particularly pleasant.

Korra sighed, preparing herself. "About three days after you left, the White Lotus elders came to the island. They came to see me."

"Why?"

"They said they had some things to discuss with me now that I'm a fully realized Avatar. I didn't particularly want to talk to them but Tenzin pressured me into it." She shook her head at this. "Anyway, the elders went into this big speech, it was more of a rant really, about the responsibilities that my title came with. They told me how Avatar Aang had to go on this long journey for 'enlightenment'." She sighed. "And they told me how it's my turn now."

Tahno's mouth formed a thin line at this. He knew what this meant. "When do you leave?"

"They want me to leave in a week."

Tahno cursed inwardly. "And how long will you be gone?"

Korra dug her hands into her pockets and turned her gaze into the bay, not having the heart to look at the man in front of her. "They said it could be anywhere from one to three years. Enlightenment takes time. Especially for someone so spiritually inept as myself."

"And you can't bring anyone with you, can you?" He already knew the answer. No.

"Just Naga."

Tahno clenched his jaw. He wanted to be mad at her. He was mad at the White Lotus. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He looked at her and knew she didn't want to go. It was just the cards she'd been dealt.

He strode toward till he was standing only centimeters apart from the girl. He tilted her chin up and searched her cyan eyes. Then he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, silently letting her know it was okay.

"I wanted to tell you sooner."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his lanky arms around her smaller frame, setting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't expect you to wait for me to come back."

The words made him stiffen and he pulled her closer, his embrace tightening. "And why wouldn't I?"

Korra didn't state her thoughts. She didnt say that she knew him, and that though he had changed, she couldn't expect him to wait for someone he might not even see for three years. She had heard from many sources that long distance relationships hardly ever worked. She loved him, or at least really _really_ liked him, but she wouldn't put him through that.

But instead she said, in the faintest whisper, "I'm just saying." And left it at that.

**_ ******* there you go, mystery over. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys aren't mad. Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Im out! Peace!_**


End file.
